The Kaioshin Saga: Story 2: A Truth Untold
by Android Kaeli
Summary: Shin's tale from a small child to East Kaioshin to The Surpreme Kai. Shoonen-ai between Kibito/Shin.
1. Prologue: Taken Away Forever

****

The Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Prologue: _Taken Away Forever_

The planet was on the other side of the universe, tucked away in a spiraling galaxy that gave enough protection to last for millennia. This planet was like the rest of the habitable planets; it had lakes, rivers, oceans, plains, and everything that went with a planet. Very few travelers went to it and the inhabitants of the planet like it that way. In fact, they made it their business to keep people away from their planet. Despite having two different races upon this planet, both were peaceful towards each other, their conflict settled hundreds of years ago. Each traded with each other, bringing things from all corners of the planet to those that could not journey to get what they needed. And that's the way they wanted it to stay, keeping a silence to themselves and none other. Only a few traveled off world, some never returning again.

On one hemisphere of the planet, along the coastline of the shore, sat a village that was set away from the towering crystal cities. The village was small enough for people to know each other like family but big enough for everyone to have enough room to live. Farms surrounded the edge, a few villagers plowing the fields in the early morning light. The ocean on the only un-farmable side sparkled with the rising sunlight, telling everyone to wake up in it's beauty. There were those that ignored the call, rolling onto one side and covering their faces with their blankets so that they could sleep for another couple of hours. The rest grumbled about the nights being too short as they climbed out of bed to do what they had to do. 

One such person ignored the calling of the light as he laid inside his small bedroom, tucked inside a warm blanket. His light purple skin was flawless, his young face still untouched by anything. His white hair, naturally cut into a mowhawk style, was frizzled from being slept on all night. His coal black eyes, once they were opened, shone with a brilliance even in the darkest room. He was young, age six to be exact, not even knowing his place on the planet but had a understanding of what was going on around him. 

The door to this young boy's room crept open a bit and a young girl, same age as he, slowly walked in, dragging a pillow behind her. She had the same color skin as him with the same color hair as well but only her's was shoulder length. Her same colored eyes seemed to glow as she tip toed to the other's bed, a soft smile on her lips before she climbed into what space was left and placed her pillow down. She then moved under the covers, the boy stirring just a bit. The girl didn't care as she laid down next to him as he rubbed his eyes, now waking to the movement next to him.

"It's about time you woke up," The girl taunted as the other yawned, turning his head over his shoulder to see who it was.

"It's early, Keelin," He grumbled tiredly.

"Shin, it's almost lunch time. You know how mother doesn't like it when you miss breakfast. That was hours ago and I think she'll let it slide again."

"Whatever. Let me go back to sleep," Shin pulled the covers over his small head so that he could go back to sleep. Keelin gave a grunt as she sat up, glaring at Shin before pulling the blanket off of him. He tried to grab hold of it but he was too slow, the blanket drifting upon the floor. "What was that for?"

"You should be up by now, Shin. We have to go into the market so that we can get things with mother," Keelin snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "She is leaving in an hour and needs us both."

"But I want to sleep."

"Tough. With father always working, she needs us to help her out."

"You are always the serious one, huh?"

"Yup. I guess that's me!" Keeling grinned a cat-like grin before hopping out of the bed with her pillow in hand. "Now come on. We'll leave in a hour so you better be ready."

"Alright, alright," Shin mumbled, sitting up straight, moving his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He watched the girl walk towards the door, almost going out, before speaking quickly. "Keelin, we will always be twins forever, right? And you'll always be here, like me?"

"Yea, sure," Keelin stopped at the door and smiled at him. "I'll always be here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

****

Shin and Keelin walked together, hand in hand, as they walked along the semi-crowded market that sat in the center of town. Many merchants from all over the world put up their shop, some staying for the rest of their lives while some packed up and left the next day or a week later. There was something new each day that it was a surprise to see what was for sale. There were also things from off world, rarer and more expensive, but was a wonder to gaze at. And today had no exceptions to it.

"How long are we going to be here?" Shin whined to an older woman that walked behind them, her eyes lost somewhere else. Like her children, she had light purple skin and white hair that went down her back in a braid. She wore a cat suit to show off her muscular body, a brown belt lazily hanging around her waist with three silver pouches hanging off of it. There was also a jeweled dagger hanging on her right side, just in case for emergencies. Her face looked worn with age, lost without hope, and happy without sadness.

"We'll be out of here soon, honey. I just need a few things," The mother smiled down at him, her attention going down towards her child. "I know that you don't like coming here but I just need a little bit more help today. If you are good, I might get you two something."

"Hooray!" Keelin and Shin cried out, starting to skip towards the first booths that started the market. They weaved among the people, losing sight of their mother for just a moment. They did not care, nor did she, for there was no danger lurking inside the market. It had always been a peaceful place to be, with nothing to hinder anyone's carefree life. 

"I wonder what the candy merchant has today," Keelin said loudly, taking her hand out of her brother's and skipping away from him. Shin did not follow as he walked to another merchant's booth. He placed his small hands upon the table, standing upon his tiptoe to see what was on top. He smiled at all of the pretty jewels that garnished the red satin table cloth, each sparkling brightly in the morning light. The merchant standing on the other side gave the child a small smile and a small laugh, sensing the boy's curious nature.

"This jewel comes from a planet on the other side of the universe," The old merchant said, pointing to a small, dark green jewel in front of Shin. "It's called an emerald by the natives of the planet. Very plentiful there."

"Pretty," Shin mused, his reflection shining off of the small jewel. His mother came up behind him, giving a glance at the jewel before shaking her head.

"Yes, pretty. But expensive," She warned her child as she tilted her head to the side. As she stood behind her son, she turned her head around the market, which was getting more crowded by the moment. "Where's Keelin?"

"She said she was going to the candy merchant," The young one said, still mesmerized by the jewel. His mother grunted, pulling on the top of his ear, indicating that she wanted him to follow her, before she let him go. Shin whined for a moment before following her, moving a light purple finger along the jewel as he left. He kept an eye on it, his gaze not paying attention to where he was going. Instead of seeing who was in front of him, he bumped into someone's leg, causing him to snap out of his daydream and take several steps back. Shin blinked his eyes as he quickly turned his attention to the person that he bumped into, looking up towards the person's face. If there was any as it was covered by a dark hood of a cloak that sat perfectly still on the wearer's shoulders and silently falling down the back. Black clothing garnished this person's body, down to the gloves and boots. Not a single ray of light could go through the darkness of this person as Shin started to back up.

"Watch where you are going, kid. One day it might save your life," The stranger growled down at him, a pair of blood red eyes glowing from behind the hood.

"Sowry. It won't happen again," The child muttered, quickly running to catch up with his mother and away from the other. Shin did not notice the evil glare the stranger gave him as he followed the boy, a smirk hidden from behind the darkness of the veil.

****

Keelin stood in front of the candy merchant's booth, her eyes going along the different kinds of candy that sat upon the top of the booth, beckoning her to take a piece. The merchant knew she was there, despite paying little attention to her, as he smiled faintly at the passing people, hoping that they would stop. The girl didn't want his attention anyways for she knew his emotions like she knew her own. She had been to the market plenty of times to understand and memorize the different merchants emotions. 

She hardly noticed the market crowd closing around her nor did she remember that she was not with her brother. The only thing she had on her mind was the candy that sat in front of her, pulling her closer in. 

"Keelin!" A voice called from inside the crowd, barely fazing the child out of her daydream. It was only when, a couple of moments later, a hand darted out from the crowd and grabbed onto Keelin's shirts that she yelped in surprise and her mind came back into reality. She turned around to see who had grabbed her clothing when she saw Shin standing there with a cat-like smile, her mother right behind him.

"Um, hi?" Keelin said meekly, shrinking down some.

"Keelin, what have I told you about going off by yourself?" Her mother scolded, her eyes narrowed just a bit. 

"Not to do it?" 

"Yes. What would have happened if someone took you?"

"I know, I know. I would never see anyone again," Keelin muttered, slumping her shoulders some as she lowered her gaze towards the ground. She knew she was in trouble then, her mother probably about to place the worst kind of punishment a young child, like herself, could imagine. It was always like that, she supposed, but she would have to live with it anyways.

It took her several moments to realize that her mother hadn't said something back. Keelin moved her eyes back up to see what was wrong. She noticed her mother was not looking at her only daughter but was staring to the right, her eyes still narrowed and her body ridged. Shin was looking up at their mother was well, confused as to why she had not done anything as well.

"Mommy?" Keelin whispered, taking a step forward.

"Keelin. Shin. Go towards the INN. Stay there until I come for you," Her mother said, her stance not faltering.

"But why? Was I that bad?"

"No. Just go. Hurry!"

Keelin felt her hand being pulled in the other direction as Shin ran past her, her body moving along with his as it moved to keep up with his. The girl looked back as she ran away, seeing her mother take out the dagger that she wore on her belt and disappear into the crowd. That was the last time either saw their mother as they went in the opposite direction, becoming one with the steady stream of people.

****

Shin felt his heart race as he pulled his sister, Keelin, towards the structure of the INN. He didn't know why his mother wanted them to go to the INN but he figured it had to do with something she did not want them to know about. Something that she wanted to protect them from. The image of the stranger flashed in his memory for a moment then disappeared. _No. That couldn't be, _ He thought to himself frantically as his coal black eyes darted along the crowd.

"Shin, look!" Keelin said from behind him, his head quickly turning to see what she wanted. His sister was pointing forwards, her own coal eyes looking wide. Shin managed to turn his attention back to the front as he skidded to a stop. The crowd had gathered, in a semi-circle, around a small figure that was looming over a fallen body. Both came to a steady halt, Keelin nearly bumping into her brother. Their eyes went wide with their mouths dropping open as they looked at the sight. Despite little traces of blood oozing from the person's mouth, the unknown victim had no apparent signs of his death. Only a few burn marks were shown along the person's abdomen that made it seemed like something truly hot had been used.

"What happened?" Shin wondered out loud as the creature standing over the body turned it's attention away from it and looked along the crowd. The creature wasn't much of anything; just a scrawny, short thing with robes that lashed out around it. 

"If you do not want to end up like our friend here, I suggest that you comply with what I have demanded," It said, a small smirk upon his lips. Shin felt his hand drop as his sister took her hand out of his, her body moving past her brother's. 

"Keelin, where are you going?" He hissed out, moving a hand out to grasp a part of her yet his arms were still too short to really be of much use to him.

"Whatever you demanded, it will not be met," Keelin yelled out to the creature, crossing her arms over her chest as a gust of wind went along her body. The thing's gaze moved along the crowd as it fell upon the girl, a snicker coming from it's lips. He took several steps forwards before stopping and placing his arms behind his back.

"And why do you say that, young one?" He asked, the smirk still on his lips.

"Because I will stop you!"

"Ha! Funny, child. You do not know who I am, do you?"

"I do not care."

"Very well then. If you would like to challenge me," The creature's eyes sparkled in the sun light as Keelin got into a fighting stance with Shin unable to stop her. He watched as the thing's small lips started to move in a chant, the world around him going into slow motion. The people around him started to move out of the way, screams of terror reaching his ears. As he moved forwards, in a attempt to pull his sister out of the way, a pair of arms went around his waist to pull him back. Shin struggled in a vain attempt to get out of his attackers grasp before something hit him on the head. And hard. Suddenly, the world around him started to get black, the image of his sister's body starting to convulse, along with a small cry of pain, the last thing he saw and heard.

He knew nothing else as everything went black.

****

Images of shadows danced along the walls of where ever he was by a light source he could not pinpoint. Sounds of laughter echoed off the images, bouncing right back to whence they came from. Shrieks of terror came with the laughter execpt they went into his mind and stayed there, unable to leave his memory. Besides the light that made the shadows, everything else was sealed in darkness. He did not know if there was anyone with him, alive for the most part, or if he was the only one there. If there was something else that was there, chances are, to him, that those creatures were not alive anymore. Perhaps they were decomposing yet he had no sense of smell. None of his senses were working as he tried to yell out for help. Any kind of help but none came. At least the kind that he knew, felt, or heard.

"Wake.....up......" Something had placed those words directly into his mind as his body started to tremble. He felt like something was shaking his body around like a rag doll and not letting go.

"Wake.....up....." Those words went through his mind again, not leaving him alone. He tried to open his eyes but they were stuck in the world that was around him.

"Wake.....up....." This time, something went across his face, more like a slap then anything else. Slowly, his eyes began to blink open, taking him out of the shadow world that he hated so much. The light world started to come into focus as everything was blurry in his sense. It took him several moments before his vision became clear and he saw what was around him.

"Keelin!" Shin cried out, sitting up quickly but a pair of hands pushed him back down. He struggled for a moment before he calmed down just to see what was around him. The first thing he saw was a face, looking older then what he probably was with pink skin and whitish, shoulder length hair. He had a small smile on his lips and his eyes watched the boy intently.

"Quiet, now. You are alright," The other said calmly, taking his hands off of the boy's shoulders. Shin didn't move, his eyes full of fright. That was when he realized he was in a bed, covered up to his chest in satin sheets. The bed was inside a room with yellow walls and nothing on them. The only thing that stood out was a door, that lead to who knows where, that remained half-way open.

"I want Keelin. Where is she?"

"Hush. You need rest."

"I don't need anything! Nothing hurts!" Shin screamed out, half lying. His head hurt, of course, where someone had hit him but he didn't want to say anything about it. He was old enough to do things on his own. "I want my sister! What happened!?"

"She is......." The other said, lowering his gaze down towards the bed. ".....not here. I could not save her as well. Not much of the town is left, I suppose. At least, as I was leaving some of it was being destroyed. Perhaps the planet isn't even there."

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! MY HOME CAN NOT BE DESTROYED!" Shin cried, sitting up. Tears welled up at the base of his eyes as he struggled to understand. "What happened? How?"

"The creature that was on your planet was a powerful wizard that wanted to control it. When he doesn't get what he wants, he destroys things and enslaves the remaining people. Unfortunately, your sister angered him more then expected, causing an early chain reaction that destroyed your town and perhaps half of the planet," The other's smile faded as he looked up at the boy, who was already sobbing. "Your parents did not make it as well. I managed to save some of the other towns folk but I could not save them. You are one of the lucky ones that I have managed to save."

"Why couldn't you have left me there?"

"Because your life is still beginning. I had no choice."

Shin turned his gaze away, his young face squeezing together in a fit of rage, fear, guilt, and sorrow. _Keelin, _He thought, balling his fist together. _I wanted to save you. Why?_ His life, everything that he had known, had come crashing down on him. If he had woken up earlier, if he had not missed breakfast, nothing would have happened. He would be back in his own bed right now, cuddled up against his teddy bear with his sister right next to him, telling another one of her stories. Making sure that he was okay. That everything was okay. And now.....now nothing was the same.

"I know this is hard for you to understand, even at a young age, but it will take time," The other said, placing a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "I lost my parents at a age even younger then you. I had nothing."

"Who are you?" Shin asked as the tears went down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away nor did he bother looking at the other who was with him.

"Kibito."

"I'm Shin."

****

To Be Continued..........

__

Author's Note: Well? How was that for a beginning? Probably pathetic and everything but oh well. Hope you all like.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Meetings

****

A Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those that own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter One:_ Nightmares and Meetings_

****

Two Months Later

The day was different in a sense, not bringing the warmth that had been felt so many times before. It started like it had done so many times before but it was like there was nothing in those rays of light. It was like the sun had been taken away from the blue sky and placed into a black hole that offered no comfort to anyone. As the day would drag on, the shining star above still held nothing in it's wake as it threw it's light towards whatever meadow that was in it's path. The night was no different then the day break with more coldness to offer then ever before as it twisted the colors of the sky together, from blue to pink, from purple to red, as the darkness took over. There would be no more light until the fateful morning, the stars and moon taking the place of the sun, the moon itself laughing down at the poor souls that lingered on the planets below.

Shin ignored the almost full moon, his gaze fixed on the stars instead. He once had a fondness of those same stars as they reflected from his ebony eyes and back up into the heavens. Each had a story to tell in their own certain way, becoming alive in words of those that told those stories. Sometimes the stars told the stories themselves to those that wanted to listen. Now those orbs of pure energy were lifeless as death itself, giving no more comfort to the child then the sun could offer. Keelin had once said that stars were the souls of those that could not enter Other World or hell, doomed forever to look down at those still alive from their alter in a infinite blackness. _Maybe Keelin and mother are up there, watching me suffer. Perhaps they are suffering more then I am, _ Shin thought to himself, placing his hands into his lap as he sat on the grass, moving his gaze from the stars to the ground in front of him. He no longer wanted to look at something that once gave him so much joy.

He had gotten somewhat used to the planet he now lived on. Everything was different from what he was used to, from the moment he woke to the time he fell asleep. There were no others his age to talk to, if there was anyone else to talk to besides Kibito. The other had told him that there were four beings that also dwelled there besides the two of them, and he called these beings Kaioshins. He did not explain any more to the wondering boy, who had shown the first bit of interest in something other than his own depressing emotions. That had changed the moment he did not get the things he wanted to know, going back into his own world and ignoring everything else. Shin had not met those 'Kaioshins' since had come to the planet and there was no curiosity to really want to. 

"Shin," Kibito's voice said from behind the small boy, breaking him from his thoughts and back into reality. Shin moved his head up to stare forwards yet he did not turn his gaze around to see the one that was behind him. "You have been out here for long enough. It is time to go inside."

"Just a few more minutes. That's all," The boy said, sighing. Kibito made his way to his side, and sat down next to him in silence. Both remained that way for several moments as the other turned his head towards the heavens to look upon the stars that looked right back.

"The stars are shining brightly tonight. I wonder what kind of stories are waiting to be told from them," Kibito mused, a light smile forming upon his lips. "What to do you see in the stars?"

"Nothing. I have no more use for the stars," Shin mumbled, still keeping his gaze away from the other. "It is just a waste of space."

"Everyone has use for the stars, Shin. No, it is not a waste of space. Half of them are planets that people, like you, on them."

"Mine is not a part of it anymore. You should have left me there."

"If I had, you would have died. If you had tried to help your sister, nothing would be left of that galaxy right now."

"I don't care about the galaxy. At least, on those planets, people have their families."

"Not for long, Shin," Kibito said sternly, taking his gaze away from the night sky and placing it onto the young boy. "Bibidi isn't a force to be reckoned with. He is a powerful wizard that will stop at nothing to take control of the universe we live in if he doesn't destroy it in the process. Many people will lose their sisters and mothers if something is not done now." He stopped speaking for a moment to look on Shin's face to see if the expression on it had changes. It had not and he knew it would take time for the boy to get over what had happened. "Bibidi was there to control your planet. To take what he could from it. Eventually, he would have destroyed your home once he had no more use for it. His kind is like that, ruthless and out to kill."

"I should have been one of those people that should have died and not one of those that lived," Shin snapped out, raising his gaze to the other as he gave him a glare. He then stood up, without word, turning on his heels and calmly walking towards the palace that loomed behind him and Kibito

Kibito himself did not watch the young boy go as he moved his eyes back up towards the stars, his eyes moving along them. He had spent many nights, in the years that had passed, watching those same stars and waiting for one to disappear from his view. He hardly noticed some that had vanished from his sight, not even knowing since there were billions and billions of stars to pick from. Now, he felt the loss of one as the sound of Shin's footsteps went out of his hearing range.

"The stars _are_ shining brightly," A hearty voice said from next to the other. Kibito turned his eyes to the right to see a rounded figure standing next to him, his fat face tilted towards the heavens. "Beautiful, they are."

"Yes, Dai Kaioshin," Kibito muttered, returning his gaze as it was.

"The boy does not seem like he has left any room to heal his wounds. But that will be done with time. I can sense it."

"I still worry about the boy."

"How so?"

"Even if he comes back to a normal state, I fear that he will not totally get over the loss of losing his sister. Perhaps he will also stay in the depressing mood that he is in. He may not care about anything, like he does now, in the future."

"He will care eventually. The loss of his sister is affecting his thoughts right now, clouding his words as well. Things will fall into place in time."

"But how can a young boy change so much that the older ones can not?" Kibito questioned without thought. The Kaioshin sighed, clasping his pudgy hands behind his back.

"A small child holds wonders we can not know of. Shin is a child that has more abilities then we can understand. He _will_ do what we can not."

"I hope you are right."

"As do I," The Dai Kaioshin whispered, a small expression of hope appearing onto his face. In an instant, it vanished in a wisp of the wind as it floated away into the whispers of the night. Kibito nor the Kaioshin said any more as the other stood up from his seat on the ground, giving a small sight. Kibito turned towards the palace, taking the same path that Shin had taken just a few moments ago, not giving any more thought to the one that stared up at the stars.

****

Dreams never came gentle anymore in the last few weeks. They had slowly faded away until they became a mere memory in time. The void of those things of long past had stayed there for a while before the nightmares crept into the nothingness. Nightmares of things that one would wish would never happened Nightmares about things no one could describe with words. Nightmares of the things that had happened. All of it swirled together around and around in the mind of a child, never ending and never really beginning. All he knew was that there was no more peaceful dreams to be had in the dark of night.

Shin dreaded sleep now. There was no more comfort in the dreams, like there had been in the sun that rose in the morning and set in the night and like the stars that burned above. No, it was all gone now. Ripped away like it had been a part of his body, his soul, his being. The torments of the night still reached him, even in the endless wake of sleep. Could there possibly be a way to find some comfort in the satin sheets? Probably not, as he thought the question and answer many times through.

The boy sighed as he looked at the bed he had spent many nights crying and sobbing to himself in; crying for his mother, sobbing for his sister. His ebony gaze went over the outline of the bed, from the lump that was the single pillow that rested at the top of the bed to the gentle slope that curved to the end. the satin sheets that garnished the mattress were pleasing enough to people that had never felt the softness of the fabric yet the child knew better. It was a trap of sleep that he did not allow himself to get caught in.

Shin sighed again as he tilted his light purple head to the side. He remembered the nights that his mother would tuck him into his bed, give him a kiss goodnight, and perhaps sing him a song to soothe him into slumber. His sister would give him a hug, and sometimes that late night tale, before she skipped to her room in a joyous way. Those nights were over now, resting on nothing but old wished and torn dreams, which was something that he would never see again.

"Shin," A familiar voice said from the doorway. The child did not immediately answer the voice, knowing who it was and what that person wanted. Instead, he stood there, still in his trance as he gazed at the bed with sad eyes. It was when a hand was placed upon his small shoulder that he awoke from the trance and shook his head.

"I know," He grumbled, his eyes moving up towards the pink face of Kibito. "It's bed time, right?"

"Perhaps. Things will be changing tomorrow, Shin. Changes that you will have to accept."

"Accept what? The loneliness?"

"You are not alone. You have me and the Kaioshins."

"I have never met a Kaioshin and I don't want to either."

"That will change tomorrow. You will be meeting the highest Kaioshin in the morning so I suggest you get enough rest tonight," The other said dryly as he removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. Shin's eyes went wide as he watched him turn around and move silently towards the door.

"I'll be meeting a Kaioshin tomorrow?!" He cried out, spinning around to stare at the only person he knew on the planet. Kibito stopped at the opened door, placing a hand upon the doorframe that allowed him to exit.

"Yes, you will. I expect you to act properly in front of the Dai Kaioshin. Very few people have gotten the opportunity to meet the Kaioshins much less the God of the Gods. Good night," With those words, the other took his hand off the doorframe and walked out, not giving the boy a second glance and without another word.

****

Kibito walked along the hallway that took him from the boy's chambers and into the main corridor. He had his hands clasped behind his back, his face serious as it normally was. He hardly gave a smile to those that were around him, allowing very few to see if he had any emotions at all. That's the way he was, he figured. Not allowing anyone to see beyond the expressionless face that all knew too well.

The other probably was like Shin in some ways, hating the daybreak and dreading the night at times. But he had learned to cope with such depressing ways, having no other person to talk to other then what the Kaioshins had to offer. But even they didn't always find the time to talk to someone out of their order unless they had some command to give and that was a rare thing towards him at these times.

Kibito sighed, lowering his gaze down to towards the floor as he walked on. The boy had a lot of anger in him as well as the grief of losing someone that was close to him. He knew how Shin felt but it probably wasn't the same thing he had been through. He had lost only his parents to the wars that had racked his planet for eons, with most of his home destroyed in an instant. All that he knew was gone in that moment, forever changing the way that he looked upon life. Even his own was in danger as he tried to save those that were around him in a attempt that had taken away from the boy. It was a failed attempt that nearly cost him his life but he was pulled back into the living world by a single Kaioshin.

He was grateful for the chance to live again, forever in debt to the one that had saved him from the same fate as his people. The sadness of the loss of his family, and those that had been around him, still were there, taking him months to find the strength to get over what ha happened. In the years following the tragedy, Kibito served under the one that he owned his life to, becoming the guardian of a Kaioshin that few had a chance to be. That was in the past now, the freedom of his choice to leave or stay was in his hands. Yet, he choose to stay for he had grown up on the same planet as Shin was on now, it becoming his home.

Kibito shook his head to get the memories of his past out of his mind, raising his gaze back p to see where he was going. He knew it would be a long day for the two that stayed inside the palace they called home.

****

Nothing was the same anymore. Time seemed to stand still for them, holding them against their will. they knew nothing of the outside universe as it had been taken away from them in a instant, their lives no longer what they knew it to be. The nights above had no effect on their souls, daybreak no longer seen by their weary eyes, the sun not felt upon their skin. The stars did not shine down on them, each mourning the loss of something that was even greater then themselves.

They knew nothing and that was the way it was now. For their cells in a water-like substance, they floated, suspended in a place that had no time to it. Time was nothing to them, already held from their beings for all eternity. Every so often they would hear a mumbling from outside, opening their eyes to see what was in front of them. Blurry images of a creature stood there, perhaps smirking at their plight or what they had become. Or, perhaps, cackling at what they didn't have. They didn't know what had happened, or how it came to be. All they knew was that they were inside, looking out at a world that they could not live in anymore.

Or die in.

****

__

He felt like he was running with no where to really go to. A wind went across his small body as it came from a unknown source to force him back. There was no where to go, a blackness surrounded him from all sides to hinder his vision. There was no light to shroud him in the seeing sense, allowing him to guess as to where he was going and coming from. There was also a coldness to what was around him, like he was in Death itself.

Suddenly, a blind force ordered his short legs to slow down to a halt. Nothingness kept it's veil around him, holding him in its blackness. There was a cold feeling that still tingled over his young body no matter how much he tried to push it away. The wind had stopped moving to leave the hollow shell of the void to do what it wanted to do. In it's wake, the sound of footsteps echoed in the darkness. He turned around several times to listen to the distant echo, hoping to find what specter casted it's sound upon him.

As his spinning came to a halt, the footsteps faded into the silence. There was nothing now; only the void of dark to keep his mind pondering on what was actually out there. The seed of fear had been planted, the roots growing throughout his body before spreading into his mind. His hear began to beat faster in his chest, his eyes widening in the mists of the sweat that dripped down his face. He sensed that there was something there, not showing it's presence to the one that wanted to know.

"Why did you leave me?" A soft voice whistled through the nothingness and into his pointed ears. He tried to utter the words he wanted to say but none were emitted from his soft lips. No matter how hard he tried, nothing came from within his throat.

"Why did you leave me?" The voice repeated, closer then it had been before. After that, the darkness slowly faded to a light gray color, giving him the comfort of being able to see what little was around him. It was only then that he noticed a figure standing before him, it's head bowed down towards the ground. It's white hair shadowed it's features in a hood-like mystery as it's clothes hung off it's bony body. He reached out to touch this things hair to see if the tangles would come out with a single touch. Instead, the figures head began to move it's gaze from the ground, causing him to withdrawal his touch.

Shin woke up at that moment, his breath quick with the beating of his heart as he sat up in the sheets that surrounded his body. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, dripping into his coal eyes. He did not remove it from his vision as he looked around the room, taking in what he saw. There was no dark void that encased him as light pored in from the two windows that sat behind the canopy bed. The white walls gleamed with the light, the shadow of the bed stretched out along the wooden floor and onto the far front wall of the room. There was no wind, for the windows were closed and not a single wisp of air moved from under the door.

He blinked his eyes, the nightmare coming back to him all at once. The child had the nightmare before, each with more force then the last and with more darkness then the darkest night. Everything came louder or softer, none really in the middle or silent in the way he wanted the sounds to become. And the face. His mind would never let him see the face of that lost soul he stood in front of, whose hair was tangled beyond repair and body was a walking skeleton. He would always wake before it showed it's true identity, the revelation pushed back into the farthest reaches of his mind. This disturbed him in a way, creating a curiosity that the boy wanted to abandon. He didn't want his child-like behavior to surface, the innocence of life already gone from his.

A knock came at the door, which probably would've awaken him from the hell of the nightmare realm. Shin did not say anything as he moved his eyes to the left, watching the door knob turn as he held his breath. The wooden slab of the door slowly opened, and the pink face of the other poked in.

"I see that you are awake," Kibito mused in a dry tone, not moving any more into the room.

"Are we still going to see a Kaioshin today?" Inquired the child, speaking like they were searching for a rare bird instead of a actual person.

"Yes, we are. And I wouldn't speak lightly of him at the least. The Dai Kaioshin is a being that is stronger then the strongest fighter in the universe."

"Whatever," Shin shrugged, not really caring. He had learned to surprises the joy of meeting new people a long time ago, having seen very few of them even when he was inside the market place of his home. And this was nothing different then it was then. "When are we going?"

"As soon as you get dressed."

****

It had taken enough time for the child to move his body off the soft mattress that he had slept on so that he could do what he had to do. The rest of the time was spent to slowly take a shower and the other things that needed to be done to get ready for the day. By that time, Kibito was wearing thin on his patience with the boy and was ready to pull him out of the bathroom even if he was not ready at all. _It is one thing for the child to be half awake at this time and taking his time. It is another to keep the Dai Kaioshin waiting. He may be a kind, gentle, and patient man but everyone has their limits, _the other thought bitterly as he stood outside the boy's room, his back leaning up against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest.

The door finally opened and Shin stepped out, looking more depressed then he had the day before. He wore a pair of gray pants, with gray boots, and a long sleeved sweater. The other sighed, shaking his head. _Even if he was going to meet Death himself, he'd never get much dresser then that. Yet, there is nothing I can really do about this boy._

"Can we go now?" Shin asked irritably, probably wanting to get this over with so that he could sulk around the palace grounds for another day.

"Well, I'd tell you to change into something different but there is nothing I can do right now," Kibito said, pushing his body from the wall. "Your clothes will change in time. I'm not worried about that. I'm concerned on the image that you will set for the Kaioshin."

"You've never met this guy before, have you?"

"How in the hell do you think I know he wants to see you?"

"I dunno," The boy shrugged, starting his decent from his room, towards whatever path he had to take. "How long will it take to get there? A half of a day? Two days? Perhaps more."

"About thirty seconds," Kibito said, moving to catch up with the boy. Before Shin could get his usual reply out, the other uncrossed his arms and placed a hand upon the child's shoulder. With a flutter of a thought, the two went up into a yellow aura, disappearing into the daylight.

****

Shin didn't know what the Kaioshins were since Kibito had never really spoken of them much. Just in a few sentences that explained who they were and the reason why the boy couldn't see them. At the moment, he was confused as to why the highest of them all wanted to see a meager little boy like himself who was hardly worth meeting. He had no abilities that he was proud of or was he in a mood to be around the ones that had created the planet itself. There was no reason for the child to know anything outside his own grief.

He was also surprised at the rate of speed it took for the two to move from one side of the round sphere to the other. He figured Kibito's estimate of time was a little off despite their landing seemed like it hadn't even taken a minute or two for their feet to touch the soft ground again. There was no room for question as he was pulled into the arch of a doorway that was taller then the tallest person alive. From the glimpse he saw of the outside of the palace the Dai Kaioshin lived inside, Shin figured he/she had taken years to build what was there. Two statues, probably of two Dai's of past, stood guard at the entrance, keeping a vigil over the marble archway. 

"Now, I want you to act like you are not depressed," Kibito was saying to the child as he continued to pull upon the clothing that he wore. Shin barely paid any heed to those words the other spoke of as he looked around in awe of the grand palace main entrance room. The floor was made of small, square blocks of marble, each with it's own pattern moving across the way into the reaches unknown. Pillars of pure stone rose up to meet the ceiling, which had been masterly painted centuries ago. A single set of stairs went up at the end, going to who knows where.

"So, where's this Kaioshin you've been talking about? Doesn't seem to be home," Shin said boredly, already ready to get back to the sulking he had to make up. "Or have much stuff for that matter."

"Don't reflect on what you see at the entrance. Things are not what they seem when you first see it," A voice called out before the other could mutter a warning towards the boy. Kibito went to his knees as a pudgy, robed figure descended the stairs in front of them, a small smile on his thin lips. Shin didn't do anything as he watched this person stop in front of him, Kibito standing straight up. "I see this is the boy that you have talked about."

"Yes, it is," The other said, giving a glance down at the child.

"Where's the Dai Kaioshin? When are we going to meet him?" Shin asked, looking past the rounded figure in front of him. Kibito looked like he was about to smack the child when the figure laughed loudly and placed his hands behind his back.

"I am the Dai Kaioshin," He said, giving Shin a tiny bow. "Remember, things are not what they seem at first. You have to understand what is going on before you can go onto the next level."

"Huh?" Shin blinked in confusion.

"I see this child is going to need the proper training."

"Huh?"

"Shin, the reason why I asked for you is because I've been watching you closely," The Dai Kaioshins lips went into a thin line as his face became serious. "Not since you have come here but since you were born. I have seen the things that you have done and the things that have happened to you. You have seen what Bibidi can do. Your sister was one who did not see the power that he held. I feel the loss of her through you, as do the other Kaioshins."

"Please don't remind me," Shin pleaded, a sting of pain going through his body.

"Yes, I _will _have to remind you. Every day for the rest of your training. Your sister's death wasn't the first and won't be the last."

"I don't care about the universe. It can go to HFIL for all I care!" He cried out, a single tear going down his cheek. "I lost her forever. Don't you understand that?"

"You will lose her forever if you do not get over it. As harsh as it sounds, grieving any longer will only prolong what Bibidi can do. Your sister's death will be in vain if you do not control the flawless emotions that course through your veins," The Dai Kaioshin went on as the boy fell to his knees with a pained expression on his face. Kibito did nothing but watch, his help not needed at the moment. 

"Why are you reminding me of what I lost? I don't want to remember," Shin sobbed.

"You _have_ to remember. Other sisters will die if you do not help. I _have_ to remind you of what you lost so that you can work to get it back."

"I can _never_ get it back. It was lost."

"And it shall remain that way until you can find the courage to search for it," The Kaioshin narrowed his eyes. "Shin, I am not about to let you be absorbed by the feelings of pain and guilt that you are using to put that barrier around you. What would your sister say if she saw you like this? What would she do so that you would understand?"

"She'd punch me in the shoulder and tell me that it is not worth the effort. She'd tell me that there is nothing that I can not understand."

"Good."

"But she's gone. I still can not get her back," Shin protested, wiping several tears away.

"Is she really gone?" Kibito asked gently. "Has she really died?"

The child did not answer the two questions that he was asked. Instead, he got back upon his feet with his head bowed down towards the ground, sniffing and sobbing. He hung his arms at his sides, the stares of the two upon him. He felt them watch him, waiting for the answers that they wanted to hear. _Keelin, I need you. Where are you when I need you?_ He asked to himself, wiping yet another tear from his cheek.

"She is right next to you, even if you can not see her," The Kaioshin said lightly. Shin snapped his head up, his eyes wide.

"How....how did you know?"

"All the Kaios and Kaioshins have the ability to read minds. They also have the tendency to have telepathic conversations with those that are around them, like Kibito and I have done in the past."

"He has that ability as well?"

"He has more then you can ever know."

"Can....can she hear me?"

"Only if you want her to hear you," The Kaioshin softly said, smiling once again. "You can continue to miss and care for her as time moves on and as the seasons change. There is no gain in grieving for someone that does not wish for you to grieve." He looked around, snorting just a bit. "Well, since you are here, I guess it is time to get started."

"Started on what?"

"Your Kaioshin training. Didn't Kibito tell you anything?"

"No," Shin pouted, looking up at the serious face of the other before his eyes fell back upon the one that was in front of him. "But there are four Kaioshins. Why do you need a fifth?"

"Listen well, child. I'll give you the explanation," The Dai said, giving a slight nod. "I am the Dai Kaioshin, the highest of the Gods. There is no one above me. There should be four other Kaioshins, one for each quadrant, which is the North, South, East, and West, which is the four Gods that are under the Dai. Those quadrants each have five lesser Gods, called the Kaios. It is the same order as the Kaioshins but only the Kaios do not have the same powers. They look over the quadrant with the Kaioshins.

"Since I can not take the place of a lesser Kaioshin then me, I need a fourth one, a East Kaioshin if you will, to fill the void that has been left there. His death left us with no choice but to take in the remaining heir of the East Kaioshin throne."

"Who was the former East Kaioshin?" Shin asked innocently.

"Did you wonder why your father had so little time to be with his family?" The Dai Kaioshin asked. The child blinked his eyes, not understanding what had been spoken. It took several moments for it to click upon his mind and the lights in the ebony eyes lit up with understanding.

"My father was a Kaioshin!?!"

"Yes, he was. Your mother knew that she was marring a God even before you were born. Despite rules that Kaioshins can not fall in love, your father did so. I was about to provoke his title but your mother stopped me and, in turn for an explanation, I allowed him to keep his powers up to the day he died," His face returned to the seriousness it once was. "Your heritage is now known. Your training must get under way or all hope will be lost. Kibito will be your guardian, acting more as a protector then anything, and he will give you the training that you need."

"What kind of training?"

"You will see."

****

To Be Continued.......

__

Authors Note: GAH! This is probably worse then the prologue. Hope you like it anyways. ^_^'


	3. Chapter 2: Training tainted with Memorie...

****

A Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter 2: _Training tainted with Memories_

"You mean you don't know what Ki is?!" Kibito cried out, his eyes wide. He and Shin had left the Dai Kaioshin's marble palace only a few, short hours ago without much word to each other or the Kaioshin. They had flown most of the way back to their own palace home, the other surprised that the boy did not know how to fly himself. He was even more surprised to learn that the child did not know what Ki was or what it stood for.

"Nope," Shin said, shrugging. Both stood opposite each other, each staring with readiness to start what training the child needed. "What is it?"

"Ki is the life energy that all living life forms have, no matter how small that form has. It grows with the training that one has, some beings using that energy to form different attacks with it. As long as you can sense Ki then you know that a person is still alive. When you know that you can not feel the Ki any longer, as it drops to zero, that person is no longer among the living. There is no life beyond the depths of that zero."

"How do you fly then?"

"You use your Ki to fly. You have to concentrate all of that energy into the pit of your stomach then force it down towards your feet in order to ascend into the air."

"Show me how to do it!"

"Very well," Kibito mused. "But first you have to control Ki, like so."

The other placed his arms at the middle of his torso with the palms of his hands facing each other but with enough space between them so that they were not touching. His face became serious, his lips forming a concentrated frown as his eyes moved towards his hands. A few beads of sweat formed around his brow, the wind picking up around the two. Neither spoke for a few moments as they waited for something to appear from within the space that was between Kibito's pink hands. It took only a moment more for a small ball of light to fill the gap, steadily gaining size before it was at the place that he wanted it to be. The orb pulsed with energy, with life, as Kibito raised his gaze towards the boy, who was staring at this feat with innocent eyes.

"This is Ki. It is easy to control once you have learned how to concentrate this into your hands," The other instructed, allowing the light to dim away until there was nothing more. "Once you have learned to do this, you can fly."

"Okay," Shin nodded, placing his arms and hands in the same position that his instructor had. Kibito watched in awe as the boy placed his ebony eyes onto the position of his palms, waiting and watching for something to appear. Five minutes went by with no orb of Ki to be seen from the purple form of the child's hands.

"Remember to focus all of your attention into the energy. _Force_ all of your Ki into your stomach and then bring it into your hands," Kibito soothed. Shin didn't say anything to that as his eyes narrowed and the strain of the concentration was shown on his doll-like face. It took another five minutes for the boy to drop his hands at his side and look up at the form of his guardian with say eyes.

"I can't do it. I've tried and I can't place it into my hands like you did," Shin said, crystal tears already forming at the base of his eyes.

"Yes you can. It will only take time for you to do it. Eventually, everything that I will be teaching you will come naturally. It just takes practice."

"I...I...didn't focus my attention into the energy. I can't do it...."

"I understand," The other kneeled down upon the soft ground and placed his hands onto the boy's shoulders. "Your thoughts are still upon your sister. I know."

"Do you read my thoughts?" Shin asked, sniffing.

"No. I only go into other people's thoughts when I have to or someone gives me permission. It is not my placed to barge into other people's own mind. But I can see what strain it has taken upon your young soul."

"How long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know. If you are referring to the emotions that are jumbled up inside of you right now, it will take a little while to sort them out. Sulking will no do you an good to your training nor your emotions."

Shin let a single tear go down his light purple skin as he threw his arms over Kibito's neck in a embrace that he hadn't felt in two months. The other looked surprised at this for he didn't expect this from the child. It took several seconds before he wrapped his arms around the boy too, a smile hidden from the young one's attention.

"We will continued your training tomorrow. Right now, there are other things that you must learn in order to become the East Kaioshin," He said as the two broke away from the hug. Shin nodded as he wiped another tear from his face.

"Like what? Do I have to memorize all the planets and stars and everything?"

"No. Not even the Dai knows every planet in the universe," Kibito laughed as he stood up and took the boy's hand. He started to lead him into the palace, Shin by his side. "You do have to catch up on a lot of reading and writing and other things that everyone needs to know. You have to at least know who the other Kaioshins are and the Kaios in the East Quadrant. You just need to know a lot of things before the Dai Kaioshin can bestow your title on you."

"How long will _that_ take? The training, I mean."

"That, child, will take the rest of your life," Kibito said, the two stopping at the stone entrance of the palace for one moment before moving into the palace itself, disappearing for the rest of the day.

****

They heard what was going on outside the watery grave that had been set up in some unknown galaxy. Yet, as they opened their eyes to gaze upon what little they saw, the blurry image of a creature stood in front of one as another, perhaps taller in a sense, stood at the second. Both had no words coming out of their mouths as they stood there, watching for any signs of resistance. There was nothing in either one of the captives, held without word towards those that probably had given up the search in those two lost lives as they waited to be free.

"This one...special powers...Kaioshin...." Was all the two could hear from the smaller creature, whom had turned it's eyes towards the other that stood next to it.

"Perhaps....without fail..." The broken words of the other filtered through the substance as it bowed to the creature before turning around and walking away. The other didn't move it's head to watch the other go as it turned it's attention to the one that he stood in front of. They closed their eyes to block out the image that they could barely see. They didn't care anymore on what was going on in the world that was outside. Their focus was now on the hell that was raging inside of them, waiting to be released. They wanted to use that hell against whoever was in their path at the moment.

And the creature knew it.

****

__

The Kaioshins have been around for countless generations, perhaps even longer. No one knows where the powers of the Kaioshin came from but it most likely came from the universe itself. The power was then divided into five different powers for five Kaioshins. From there, lesser powers were given to five Kaios for each of the Four Quadrants of the universe.

There are five Kaioshins: North, South, East, and West and the Dai. Four Kaioshins look over their own Quadrant of the universe while the Dai Kaioshin looks over their actions. Each Kaioshin, with the exception of the Dai, has total control of his/hers own Quadrant. None of the Kaioshins are allowed to have any part of the other Kaioshins Quadrants nor are they allowed to make any ruling in the others besides his/her own. The Dai Kaioshin is the only one that has universal ruling over all four Quadrants and can make judgments as he/she sees fit.

The lesser Kaios do not have the same powers of the Kaioshins as there are five in each Quadrant. Like the Kaioshins, there are the North, South, East and West as well as a Dai. These lesser gods are the eyes and ears of the Kaioshin, ruling over things that the higher ranking Kaioshin have little time for.....

Shin blinked his eyes at the transparent screen in front of him that gave him the lessons that Kibito was not lecturing on, the black words slowly scrolling up towards the ceiling. He had found things on the planet were different then what he had originally thought they would be. He found things weren't as they seemed, like the Dai Kaioshin had told him earlier. And that was a understatement. The boy hadn't really paid any head to the surroundings since he had come to the planet, only noticing the things he had to notice in order to survive. Now he had to learn everything that he should have already learned.

He sighed as the screen finished scrolling with the information he need to know on the history of the Kaioshins and the Kaios, going totally blank. Shin figured Kibito would have him re-read the transparent screen's information again, perhaps over and over again until he knew every last word. The other had said that it wasn't easy to become a Kaioshin or to keep the position. Kibito knew, saw, and understood these things more then what the boy did.

The screen blinked out suddenly, leaving the boy inside the room, alone. This placed inside the stone and marble palace was set apart from the rest, with no signs as to what other purpose it had other then to educate soon-to-be Kaioshins. The walls were a grayish color indeed, with no windows to show that there was life beyond. The lights above gave off a dim glow, allowing whatever screen the full advantage of it's viewers. There was only one doorway that would let people come and go, sometimes it being locking for hours on end, leaving one in the small, confined space In the middle of all of this, a single plushed chair sat, giving one person the comfort of sitting down. And he was the only one with that sense.

"I see that you have finished reading or just lost interest in it," Kibito's voice fluttered through the room. Shin turned his head to the side, barely able to see the other's from through the dimness.

"Is there any more of this?" Shin asked boredly.

"There will be no more reading on the history of the Kaios or the Kaioshins. You will spend the same amount of time in here as you did today. Before that, your Ki training will be started. After these two lessons, I will be giving you lectures on your responsibilities as the East Kaioshin. Every so often, one of the current Kaioshins will test you on what you have learned."

"Oh," The boy's face suddenly became dowcasted. "Will I have any time to play or do what I normally do?"

"Very little if any. Becoming a Kaioshin and learning everything about the universe and your Quadrant takes up all of your time. There won't be any room for anything else."

"But....but...I can't always be learning," He protested, sticking is lower lip out some. Suddenly, the idea of becoming a Kaioshin didn't seem so great. Now, even the mere thought of having to go through the same things day after endless day was boring him. _Why didn't I just reject the offer?_ He thought to himself.

"Despite the fact that you despise this, it has to be done. You can't take away what your heritage has handed down."

"I bet the rest of the heirs don't have to go through this," Shin grumbled as he stood up groggily.

"There are no other Kaioshin heirs for the North, South, West, or Dai. _You_ are the only one for the East," Kibito revealed, his eyes shinning in what light was in there.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, if something happens to the rest of the Kaioshins, you'll be the only one left."

"What if something happens to me?"

"Then the Kaios will take over the Quadrants," The other said, a hint of panic in his voice that the child didn't detect. "Of course, that will never happened. Yes, all the Gods have enemies but they aren't a threat that is worth their lives."

"What about Bibidi?" Suddenly, Kibito's face drained, becoming an even pinker pink. He'd never expected the child to wonder about the threat of the wizard to the Kaioshins. Yes, there was that threat, but it wasn't on the God's shoulders. Bibidi wanted mostly to control the universe, plowing through almost everything that stood in his way. Yet, there was always that certain thing that stood in his way, restraining the wizard from doing any harm. _Perhaps he is a threat to the Kaioshins, _ the other thought. _He wants the universe but the Dai holds the key. And none of the Kaioshins know if Bibidi knows anything about them._

"Bibidi is powerful, yes. But he is only one power among the stars; not as many as the Kaioshins have."

"So, there is no real danger in Bibidi?"

"Not unless the Kaioshins take action on making sure he doesn't get any more powerful then he already is. Suppressing his power is something you have to help with. That is why we need another Kaioshin."

"Why can't we destroy the wizard? He has already destroyed enough," Shin said, bitterness dripping from his voice.

"He has to do something dramatic to be destroyed. Yes, he has blown up planets, stars, and taken families apart but not entire galaxies. Not yet, anyways. In other words, until he does something, like create a being of pure evil, we can not destroy him."

"So, what you are saying is that the Kaioshins have no power to stop what he is doing now?" Shin demanded. Kibito could hear the pain in the child's voice as he was glad that he couldn't see his face as well. He knew that the boy wanted to do something so badly to the one that took away someone from his family. The other understood this pain, and he had felt it many times through.

"Yes," He said slowly, not wanting to say that word. He hated putting him through any more pain then he was already in. _Don't worry. I'll find a way to get around that problem, _he promised himself. _I'll make sure of it._

"When I become a Kaioshin, I'll make sure that Bibidi pays for what he did to my sister," Shin growled under his breath, his eyes lighting up in the dimness of the room.

****

The silence of space was deafening, a place where a scream would never be heard by the surrounding galaxies. The blackness would absorb it, holding it close to it's chest and never letting it go. Any traveler, either by way of a type of ship or one that could drift along the emptiness, would go crazy over this silence. That is, if they traveled alone, a journey without conversation. 

And this one knew it as a single pod screeched along the stars, going to a place unknown. It's destination already programmed into the main computer as a cloaked figure sat in a single seat in front of the controls that sat in front of it, it's hidden eyes staring out into the nothingness. With it's hands perfectly still in it's lap, it watched as the systems of planets, moons, and stars moved past the glass, it's own reflection shining brightly. 

The figure didn't mind the loneliness one bit. It had been alone most of it's life up to this point, besides whatever company it's master offered, which was little if none. The missions to other planets, the scouting of pathetic life form for experiments, and many other things was tainted with no one other then it's presence. It's master rarely came on these missions; only when there was no more use did the master come along to destroy whatever he had no more use of. The figure knew it was probable that, one day, there would be no more use for it's service and, like the dozens of lesser life forms, it would be destroyed as well. But that wasn't now and it certainly wasn't the future yet. 

There was no need to worry about it's life as the pod moved along, the stars around it watching it descend into the eternal night.

****

Twenty Years Later

He felt the sun bare down upon him as he concentrated the energy he held in his hands, his target standing many feet away from him. The wind stinged against what gashes and scrapes he already had sustained on his exposed arms and face, yet he did not lessen his stance. There was something more important then the current pain and it was all on the one that's image reflected in the young one's dark gaze. There was no time for anything else besides what he already had his gaze up.

In a fleeting more, he pushed the orb of energy that pulsed in his grasp, the light ball moving from his hands and zooming towards the other. In a flash, the other brought two of his own orbs, one in each of his hands, and threw them, one at a time, at the incoming energy. All three collided together for a single second before the single burst of energy blasted through the two orbs. Dust settled between what had just happened as the single stray blast zoomed towards the second one in a speed that no one could detect. Just before the energy hit the other, he faded out of sight, the orb fizzling through the open air and towards a clump of trees not far behind. Both bark and energy came together in a brilliant show of light as the other came back into view, the wind from the blast coming back towards him as the wind whipped his fine, shoulder length hair.

"Getting better but not good enough," He said, sweat dripping down his pink face. The first smiled and nodded, wiping his own sweat from his light purple face.

"I think you are getting too old for this, Kibito," Shin replied as he sat down upon the green grass that was beneath him. "And I am getting too tired for more of this."

"Ah, yes. The tiredness excuse," Kibito mused, stifling a snort as he began his approach towards the other. "Never fails."

"And I guess it is back to the lectures after this."

"Exactly. Don't worry. They will soon be over and you'll never have to listen to them again."

"That is something that I'm looking forwards to."

"I'm sure that you are," Kibito said, giving the young one a knowing look as he sat down almost right next to him. "And there will be no more of this training either. At least, at this intensity."

"That's a relief. I don't think you could handle it much longer."

"Funny," The other one grumbled lightly. After those words had been spoken, each silent fell silent, the sun above came upon their shoulders in slants, showering each with heat and light. Neither flinched at this, the silence growing between them even more.

The last twenty years had been uneventful, each day with the same thing down over and over again. The training, the lessons, the lectures--all had been instilling in the growing boy until it went on like a beating drum. Shin had becoming more powerful as the days and weeks passed, those days and weeks eventually turning into the years. It seemed like forever to the boy, now full grown and not the child he once was. Despite growing no ore then five feet in height, the rest of his body aged more. His face lost his childish features, becoming more sleeker with time. His white hair, still cut in that mohawk fashion, retained what he hadn't lost. And his eyes, still the color of coal, was more serious then before. Yet he gained a secretive, cat-like smile that he used when he knew things that others did not.

The training left him with more then what any other mortal could imagine. The capableness of his mental abilities gained him the sensitivity to feel what some people were feeling and their thoughts. He had learned to quiet peoples thoughts, as they poured from their mind into his, giving him a chance to listen to his own. There were times, late at night, when he would stand in the middle of the field just outside his place. At those moments, he'd pick a single mind out in the starry sky and listen to that one voice. A few minds he caught thinking about the people around that soul, and how, despite everything, they wouldn't know what to do without them. That's when the sadness came over him, the memories of the past surfacing. The memories he wanted to remain buried. The memories that he didn't want anymore.

Then Kibito would come and join Shin in watching the glittery stars above. He'd save him from anymore pain with a few soothing words. It was, at those times, that the young one was grateful for the other. He was glad he wasn't alone in the universe for he had someone to share it with.

"Are you ready to start the lessons again?" Kibito asked, breaking into the silence. Shin gave the other a smile, his eyes lighting up just a bit. 

"Yes," He said without thought, the smile never once fading. The two stood up, with no more then what had been said. They walked, side by side, towards the palace, ignoring the lazy sun above.

****

They had spent unknown time in those watery cells, only opening their eyes to barely see what was out there bound the glass casing. Their hopes of being found had dwindled to nothing, their beings long since forgotten. All but forgotten by two. It wasn't like care cared as they floated silently in stillness, unwilling to give their hearts open and happy.

Both heard what little movement there was, and they knew who it was just from that little movement. They didn't bother gracing the two figures with their attention for they no longer had the will to look at what could not make out. The movement stopped, for they knew the creatures were staring up at them again as they had done in the past.

"This one....just right...new Kaioshin...." They heard someone speak in broken language.

"How...why....?" The other spoke in question.

"Does not....alive....anymore..." The first one spoke again. ".....better....inside....destroy...."

There was silence from the second one as if there was a few moments for thoughts. Neither listened anymore as the moment went along, both waiting for those standing outside to kill them. Yet there was no pain in their bodies, both wishing that death would come.

Then the liquid started to drain.

__ ****

To Be Continued.....

Author's Note: This is probably boring for most people. Well, I really didn't have any ideas for the transition from one part to another.

If anyone is wondering, Buu won't be brought into this fic until a little while later (probably near the end). The way I figure it, Bibidi didn't know about the Kaioshins for a while and the Kaioshins didn't know about Buu until it was too late. The fact they probably were too busy things in the universe to really notice something like that (You know that Shin was surprised at Vegeta's, Goku's, and Gohan's strength when they were in Babidi's ship, right? Well, even though he is a God, Shin is only one person. And one person can't know everything even if he is the Supreme Kai. That's despite the fact that there were _five_ Kaioshins at that time and none of them knew about Buu. It's weird). And, on top of that, Bibidi is a wizard. So, that's my theory on that. 

In case other people are wondering, there is a 50/50 chance that I _might_ lean towards a Shin/Kibito pairing (no, they _are not_ together in this part. It's more of a friendship type thing right now. That is, if I make it like so). As of now, it is a secret. Course, you never know about me, ~_^.

Anyways, hope ya'll liked this part. I think this is the fastest I've written and posted a fic with chapters. Normally I write two-three chapter parts and post them, but they are shorter in the number of parts I upload.

OOOH! Before I go, I have a question for everyone *sweatdrop*. Anyways, I was kinda looking over this Author's Note and I got thinking: Why not do a fic that just explains the Kaioshins and Kaios and whatnot? What do you all think? *hears crickets in the distance*

I think I better end this before I get jumped by people who think I spent more time on the Author's Note then I did on the fic itself. Ja'ne.


	4. Chapter 3: To Be or Not To Be

****

A Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter 3: _To Be or Not To Be_

The sun slowly set behind the horizon, the reds, yellows, purples, and pinks came between the blue of the day and the black of the night. Stars outlined the night side while the clouds lined what was left of the day in a vain attempt to keep the light alive. Eventually, the darkness would win over the light in a effortless struggled yet the stars would disappear in the morning rays. Light always had a way through the darkness even if it had to ultimately destroy it with its hopes.

Most would be settling into their homes as night came to be, ready to nestle into the soft sheets of their beds. As the night took over the sky, the light from torches moved along a plain of a faraway planet. The torch bearer's, four in all, circled two others that remained quiet in the light. Both were expressionless as they went along, waiting for whatever came to them as they moved.

_You think I'll pass this part?_ Shin asked telepathically towards the other, hoping for a half decent response. He had learned how to transmit his thoughts to other people's minds, thus giving him the advantage as it allowed him to give information without saying a word.

_It depends on what answers you give the Kaioshins. That is, if you know what you're saying. Don't dwell on some reactions. Some need to be quicker then others, _Kibito thought back easily without even a look towards his master.

_Will they test me on the Ki training?_

No. Kaioshins do not need to know how to fight, just how to defend themselves. I think the North Kaioshin learned that the hard way.

So, what will they question me on?

That I can not tell you. You will have to find out for yourself.

Suddenly, the torch holders stopped walking, with Shin almost bumping into the one in front of him. The ones with the torches spanned out several steps before thrusting the torches into the ground with forcefulness. The four turned to face the two, their faces dimly lit by the flickering flame. All was silent as they stood there, awaiting for one to speak.

"It is time for the questioning to take start. Our young one will be tried before he can ascend to the East Kaioshin name. Are there any objections before we proceed?" The Dai Kaioshin said, his plump face looking around. With no words for several moments, the Dai muttered something under his breath as he stepped backwards as another stepped forwards to begin the questioning.

"I am the West Kaioshin, the opposite direction of you. I have seen the East in past turmoil before and I did not like what I saw. How do we know that we do not have to come to your aid at every whim?" She asked, her green eyes dancing with the flicker of light.

"I, uh, will keep order in the East. I will surpass any danger that there will be. I....I will make sure there isn't anything that goes unnoticed," Shin stammered, obviously showing the sings of nervousness.

"And our help? Will you call upon us every time that you are in trouble?"

"Unless there is a good reason to call upon the help, then no. I can not rely on the help of others all the time, even when I can correct what has been done myself," He answered, trying his best to hold the fear from his face. The West Kaioshin nodded her head towards the Dai before stepping next to her torch. Then the one on the other side of Shin stepped forwards, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I am the North Kaioshin and have seen what your past had delt you. How do we know that your emotions of what happen won't get in the way of your duties?" He asked bluntly.

"I have learned how to move around what had happened. I know that I can never get it back. It won't get in the way of what I have to do," He responded as he kept the pain out of his voice. The North Kaioshin did nothing as he went back to his post, the remaining one stepping forwards from behind the young one.

"I am the South Kaioshin and have seen what your training has taught you. What does your training have to do with becoming a Kaioshin?" He demanded in a harsh tone.

"It shows me the responsibility I have to my quadrant. It gives me the strength, knowledge, and hopefulness to rule over it."

"How do we know that you will not fail?"

"I have no grantee that I will not fail. I have to take each day as it is," The young one said, sweat beads starting to form on his forehead. The South Kaioshin did not say any more to this as he stepped back. Now the Dai Kaioshin stepped forwards, ready to speak once again.

"If there is nothing else for anyone to ask, then I will state what has to be said," He said, giving the boy a look. "I have watched, and tested like the other Kaioshins have, your training many times before. Despite learning enough to become a Kaioshin, you have struggled with every step of it. Your tests failed more then passed, and I am afraid I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should bestow the title of East Kaioshin upon your shoulders or give it to another. there is a lot of uncertainty in your eyes and I don't know if it should be mixed with the universe. What will you do if you do not become a Kaioshin?"

"I will accept what has been decided, understanding that I did not do what was needed of me. I will take that understanding and live with it for the rest of my life," Shin mused, feeling the sting of his words setting in.

"There is no grantee that I can give you the honor of this title. Yes, you have shown that you can handle pressure but there is nothing much else I can go on. Until I give my decision, which perhaps will be in the morning or sometime in the hours afterwards, do not get too settled in. There is a bigger chance you will not be a Kaioshin."

Shin bowed down to the Dai before looking up at Kibito. The other looked back at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder with ease. A yellow aura came around them before they disappeared from sight, leaving the Kaioshins alone in the darkness. All four looked at each other, no smiles nor any expressions on their faces.

"Is there anything else that can assure him that he will become a Kaioshin?" The North wondered out loud to the rest. "Can he be one of us?"

"He surely has a lot of skill. I have seen the way he looks whenever the Kaioshin order is mentions," The South responded. "His training has improved his outlook on life. Surely there is more then what he shows."

"I agree. The title should be bestowed onto him," The West said, looking strictly towards the Dai, who sighed. "But it is not our decision to make. We are only here to question and question we did. We watched what he can do, with or without our presence known. Is there any hope that he will be a Kaioshin?"

"I do not know. There is a lot of things that are wrong in him, as he carried them over the years, but there's no one else. We really do not have any choice in this matter as there _is_ no one else. I have to go by the laws that the Kaioshins of generations past have set down," The Dai Kaioshin said, turning his head towards the new night sky. "Yet, he has shown more then what I expected in him. He has changed since he first came to this planet, and in a good way. Furthermore, I will tell him his answer in the morning as soon as possible."

All Kaioshins nodded to one another, pressing one hand around the handles of the torches as they pulled them from the ground. They came together, a little bit closer then before, as they started their walk back towards their palaces.

****

The cells they had been in were no more as they were free from the substance that bound them useless. No more did they have to wonder what was going on in the outside world that moved on. They were free to test the senses that had laid dormant for so long. Now their dreams of being free were a reality. A reality that soon became a nightmare. A nightmare that had started many years ago, and still continued on until the holder of that nightmare freed them. And they did not know when that freedom would be.

They had found themselves drenched in the substance that had held them inactive, their bodies able to age with the time that had passed outside. Each saw the two creatures more clearly now, more closely then ever before. The smaller one smirked up at them like he owned their lives, only to show them that they did. With each attempt of their escape, bolts of energy surged through them until they were brought to their knees. Soon, the energy bolts came to a crawling stop as they learned their fate that was in the hands of the most cunning, and dangerous, creature alive. And they did not like it one bit. 

The other stood near the other one, much taller then what was first seen. Shrouded in a black cloak, the hood pressed over it's head so that no one could see into the opening of it, the creature watched the others as it stood in silence. Only a few times did it say something to the creature, who, in turn, gave a nasty retort towards the other. Mostly it watched the torture they went through, red eyes gleaming from inside the void.

"Your targets have been shown to you by the images I have placed inside your mind. I have seen that you do not want to go along with what I have in store for these ones, known as Kaioshins, but you have felt what it was like to disobey me," The smaller creature said, narrowing it's eyes at the two. They had long since gotten their hearing back, their eyes already used to the light that now illuminated their faces. "I have also noticed the young one's expression when I showed you the picture of the soon-to-be Kaioshin. What is it that intrigues you about him?"

"It seems like I have known him from some where. Somewhere far away," The young one said, the eyes of this one bowed down towards the ground. 

"From where?"

"I do not know."

"I think you do," The creature said, it's eyes gleaming with a certain vileness. The young one bit it's lower lip, it's body backing up. "You do not want me to hurt you again, do you?"

"No, I do not."

"Then tell me. Where do you know him from?"

"It was a long time ago. He...he....reminds me of a brother that I had. Before....before I came here," It stammered out, a scared look upon the young one's face. 

"What was this brother's name?"

"Um.....I can't remember....."

"Ah," The creature smiled curtly, a distant memory coming back to him. "Yes. That child that got away from me. Well, I have a job for you. See, the Kaioshins are a unwanted thing to me and I have plans for this universe. I've already demonstrated what I can do yet they do not seem to get the point. I believe that I will give them something that I've been working on for a while."

The creature nodded to the hooded one, signaling the other to show them what exactly he was talking about. The second creature stepped towards a curtain that possibly shielded something from their view. In a seconds time, the other took the curtain away, stepping with the fabric as it revealed a massive, egg shaped, pink ball. They turned their attention towards it, their eyes going wide with wonder.

"That, my pets, is what I am going to use against the Kaioshins. Not the egg itself but what is contained within it. My perfect way to strike against a force that has been a thorn in my side for generations," The creature purred with happiness. "And you, my dear, are what someone would call the bait. But, no. That's not the case." He clasped his hands behind his back as he started to pace, slowly, back and forth. "You see, that child, the one that is about to become a Kaioshin, is the strongest out of the five. That's not saying that the other four won't give up easily, but this one has more to him then what is shown. 

"Your role in this matter is to distract that child once he becomes a Kaioshin. Yes, I understand that he would have more power then he has now but he is young. He doesn't have what it takes to really do his job well. But, once I go after the other Kaioshins, I will take him out personally. The tool that I have created will take out the others with force," The creature scowled at a passing thought. "If he listens to me, that is. He has already shown that he is hard to handle but that is nothing compared to what I can do to him."

"I don't want anything to happen to this Kaioshin," The older one stammered out, it's eyes going wide. The small creature stopped pacing to glare up at the one that had spoken.

"Then, my pet, you will not have to worry about it," He said, a smile forming onto his lips. A smile that gave the other a look of relief that went throughout it's body.

A scream of pain went along the room, echoing far into the blackest night. 

****

"I'm not going to pass, am I?" Shin asked as he laid upon his plush bed and stared up at the ceiling through the mesh like canopy. He and the other had only recently come back to the palace they took in as their home, the younger one already in a depressing mood.

"I can not say. The Kaioshins expressions were unreadable, and their minds were blocked, even from me," Kibito answered truthfully as he stood near the doorway to the room. He had his hands clasped behind his back with his face serious as he watched the young one with interest.

"Blah. I probably failed. I could tell just by the way the Dai was speaking those words. I didn't have to read his mind to do so."

"Don't think negative, Shin. The results could go either way."

"Exactly," Shin mused as he sat up and pulled his legs towards his chest. He then wrapped his arms around his legs, his eyes looking lost and confused. "You heard what the Dai said. I've failed more then I have passed."

"The test isn't over yet. You've got to get through this night still."

"Not if I didn't pass the questioning and their evaluations."

"You _will_. You are being tested every moment, even as we speak. Don't doubt yourself because that will only make them feel like you _can't_ do anything even when you can. You've got to learn how to make yourself think positive."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go through this."

"I may not have to but the other Kaioshins did. So did the Dai Kaioshin. He didn't automatically _get_ the position."

"When will I know about the Dai Kaioshin's answer? When will he give me it?"

"Whenever he decides he wants to tomorrow. He doesn't have to tell you as soon as you wake up."

"I shouldn't have wanted to do this," Shin grumbled as he buried his head in his knees. "I should have walked away as soon as my heritages was known. I didn't expect it to be _this_ hard."

"I know that but there is no one else. There has to be a Kaioshin for every direction," Kibito said, walking to the bed and sitting down next to Shin as he placed his hands into his lap. "You are destined to do this. I know it."

"Am I really?" Shin moved his head towards the other and looked at him all the while keeping his head on his knees. "What if I was meant to do something else other then what I am about to do?"

"You probably were but fate has chosen you to lead this path."

"I don't feel like I fit in. I mean, look at the South Kaioshin. He's too serious with things while the North seems to be like a little child despite his is probably thousands of years old. I don't want to even talk about the West....."

"They don't care about you fitting in. As long as you do what you have to do, and do it right, they will not care about anything else," Kibito gave the young one a rare smile. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out as it should be. There is no reason as to why you shouldn't pass. Trust what you know and yourself. If everything else fails, just smile and walk away."

"What will happen if I fail?"

"Then you will have the option to either stay or leave. I had the option to do so when the last Kaioshin I served died. But I stayed and here I am."

"They won't kill me?"

"Why would they kill you?" Kibito asked, raising an eyebrow. Shin raised his head with eyes full of confusion.

"Because I know too much about the universe. I know where the planet of the Kaioshins is. I just know too much for one person."

"If worse comes to worse, they would erase the knowledge you have gained about the Kaioshins and leave you with everything else that you have learned. That way, if you ever left the planet, you wouldn't tell a soul about the Kaioshins."

"I guess the universe doesn't know about the Kaioshins or the Kaios. Or isn't ready to know."

"I imagine that most people know about the Kaios. At lease, the ones that were allowed to keep their bodies and ascend to Other World to train under one of the Kaios. Those are few and far between while it is even rare for someone to train under the Dai Kaio," Kibito sighed at this. "Yes, there are still some things that _are_ uncertain with you but you have learned enough to become a Kaioshin. I believe the real test is about to come soon enough."

****

She felt his presence, even if she and he were many worlds away. Everything that she had known before was null and void, leaving her with a sense of misplacement. Yet, she saw that there was still things that were the same with him, despite the two had grown up far apart. Now it was time for her to show him the changes that were inside of her. The changes that came with her imprisonment and his freedom. The changes she did not want to show at all.

The one sighed as she shook her head lightly. She stood by a beat up pod that looked like it had gone to hell and back a dozen times. The creature said it was the only thing he was willing to give her and the only thing that would deter any thoughts by the young one. He had also placed a half believable story into her mind, one that would possibly work to a joyous brother she had not seen in years. She did not think it would work but who cared what she thought? Her opinions did not matter anymore and her thoughts were no longer hers. There were no more thoughts in her, and she hated that. But she could not complain. If she did, she'd end up like the older one had.

She sighed again, her eyes staring at the piece of junk that sat next to her. How she could control a piece of crap like that was beyond question; one that she dared not ask. It wasn't her place to ask anything from the creature, especially one that had created a being of pure evil. One without emotions, without a soul, and without pity for the ones that it killed. She was different from that black hearted creature that laid dormant within it's own cell. She was far from him. Or was she? Here, she stood, on the verge of sending her life into chaos again. Sending one person into the pit of hell and never letting him come back.

And she had no way out of it.

****

Daybreak had come with the hopes of a new day, and hopefully a new life. Perhaps it would be fate if he got what he wanted, but it probably wouldn't be so. Like so much that had passed, things didn't always go to plan, and always went the wrong way. Maybe, just maybe, this would be something that went right for him. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe.

Shin slowly opened his eyes in what light there was that came from the windows behind his bed, his mind not in gear from the night to day transition. His thoughts still lingered in the few dreams that he had, most of them on what was awaiting him in the hours to come. The rest of night, out of the resting sleep, was spent tossing and turning among the soft sheets of the bed. There was no comfort at any point in the night, costing him the well deserved sleep that he longed for. Now it was too late to get back what was lost, forever away from his grasp.

The surrounding room came into focus as his eyes got used to the light. Shin sat up, a small yawn forcing him to stretching his arms towards the heavens. It was then that he noticed Kibito had his arms crossed over the lower edge of the bed with his head resting on them. The rest of his body had managed to find a comfortable position to be in as he slept, not knowing that the young one had awoken. Shin smiled at this, moving his body from under the sheets, placing his bare feet onto the plush carpet. He sat there for a moment, just watching the other with interest. He felt compiled to touch his hair gently, just to sense the softness but he didn't want Kibito to wake. He was fine as he was without any help from him.

It took several moments before Shin broke out of the trance, and back into reality. His thoughts jumped from the other to what the day was about to deal him. Would he pass? Did he have a chance? What was going to happen? These questions swirled around in his head like a tornado as he moved his body off the bed, soft enough not to disturb the other. He wanted so badly to ask something more of his protector but he didn't have the heart to wake him or the courage to tell him. Not yet, anyways. Perhaps in time it would be okay to hint towards something more but that was something he was petrified to do.

Shin tiptoed across the carpet in a attempt to keep Kibito asleep for a little longer as he made his way towards the door. Not that he didn't mind being around him, not at all. It was that the young one didn't want to go through any more training, even at the last minute. He was too nervous to do anything, the uneasiness swirling around him like a black fog. It wasn't like he couldn't handle what was about to be placed on his shoulders, if he was allowed to have it, but it was just that. His failure to pass a simple test would be hard, even if it was a test to be a Kaioshin.

"What are you going?" The question made him stop in the middle of this tracks as he turned around quickly. Kibito was now facing him, his back leaning against the bed. 

"It's breakfast time," Shin said nervously with a lopsided grin.

"I know it is. You should have awakened me, then."

"Well, you were asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're too nervous to sleep."

"Yea," Shin's shoulders slumped a bit as he lost the smile. "How'd you know?"

"You've never up at this hour unless I wake you. And I can tell by the way you speak," The other said plainly as he stood up with ease. Shin smiled at this, watching his bodyguard walk towards him with even more ease. "Are we going to have breakfast or what?"

"Sure, Kibito," The young one said wistfully, the cat-like smile appearing on his face. At that moment, nothing else mattered as he turned around, Kibito right behind him. Whatever happened to him was going to happen. As long as he was with the other, he would be fine.

And nothing would get in the way of that.

****

She still didn't want to do this. It just wasn't right. To help distract one of the Gods while a vile, soulless creature destroyed the rest, and leaving the universe without protection. Without the warmth that it felt whenever someone feel into a dream filled sleep. Those days would be over soon, and she would be well on her way to meet those that she helped kill if the creature had no more use for her. She knew he would do such a thing, like he did with the older one. No more use for a pathetic life form. 

She watched the stars move past the window of the pod, her blank, lifeless eyes staring out into eternal space. She found the pod to be in good working order with a few glitches here and there but nothing she couldn't work out. It wasn't hard to keep it in control, despite the pod going off course every so often due to the navigational glitches. Nothing that was worth risking going back over. If she died because of the pod, oh well. It wouldn't be her fault as it would also bring her comfort to her. 

The creature figured it would take anywhere between four days and week to reach the planet of the Kaioshins. Not long, even by that planets clock. Like most planets, the gravity was different then the rest. It didn't allow the inhabitants to age as quickly as they should, even if a million years had passed. Even after one left the planet, the years that they spent on there would have affected the way they would live for the rest of their lives. Some say that they would be immortal in a sense, keeping their bodies young and carefree. Maybe she should abandon the mission and stay on the planet, keeping the one she seeked company and helping him with his duties. 

She knew that would never be as the pod raced towards the planet, a hallow feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

****

With the sparkling rays of the sun breaking through what was left of the darkness, light came back to the world. Every ounce of the light, that scattered from the other horizon of the planet, touched the living, breaking life forms, telling each to get up from their slumber. The sun gave life back to those that had lost the touch of wonder the day gave. Everything now was in a circle that would, and could, never end. Not even the Gods could do such a thing, with their power to control everything that they touched.

All was awaiting for the light to come into his place in the heavens above. All but one. And this one stood at the edge of a grand palace that spanned over hundreds of feet and stood at three floors. A palace that had beautiful carvings of glass, stone, and marble. A palace with enough room to keep anyone happy. A palace built for the God of the Gods. A palace in which Shin wished he had never set foot in the first place.

He and Kibito stood in front of the Dai Kaioshin's palace, waiting for the God to come down the same steps he had done so many times before. Waiting for the answer that the young one wanted to desperately know. Waiting for something that he could not wait for any longer. It was tearing him up inside like a knife through butter. He couldn't help but feel the nervousness seep through his body, and vibrating into the palace itself. He wanted to get this day over with so that he would have a sense of calmness to him.

"You're getting nervous again," Kibito snapped down at him as he kept his arms behind his back and his stance perfectly still. He didn't bother moving his attention away from the stairs, like the young one had, waiting patiently for the Dai. 

"I can't help it. It's not like _you _have to do this," Shin snapped back, moving his weight from one foot to the other. He _knew_ how to keep still in times like this but it was seemly impossible for him to do so. It wasn't like the other's future depended on it. 

"Let him be nervous," The Dai Kaioshin's voice said from at the top of the stairs. Shin managed to move his head up towards the pudgy deity as he descended the stairs slowly. The young one silently urged him to go faster then his fat legs would let him but he tried his best to keep still. Kibito grunted at the Dai's statement, taking his eyes off the God for one moment to glare down at the one by his side.

"Have you found the answer, Dai Kaioshin?" Shin asked, biting his lower lip as soon as the Kaioshin reached the bottom step. 

"Yes, I have. I think I have seen enough to give you the best answer that I have," The Dai did not smile and the young one took that as a hint towards what he was dreading.

"Whatever your answer is, Dai Kaioshin, I will accept it. I will take it and live with it for the rest of my life," He said, bowing his head just a bit.

"You had better because you have a lot to learn about the East Quadrant," He grunted out. Shin snapped his head up, his eyes going wide as the smiling face of the Dai looked upon him.

"You mean.....?"

"Yes. I think that, despite a few uncertain things, you have more qualifications then the other Kaioshins have. You'll probably be the Dai at some point. I can't do this forever, you know."

"Yes, Dai Kaioshin," The young one said, bobbing his head down in a frantic nod, a happy expression on his face.

"Well, don't get all excited yet. You still have the ceremony to go through. Once that is over, then you will be a Kaioshin."

****

To Be Continued....


	5. Chapter 4: The Past Returns

****

A Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter 4: _The Past Returns_

**One Week Later**

She had landed only the day before, making sure that she had gone unnoticed by those that lived there. She knew she wasn't far from where her target was, but she still had to be careful not to show herself just yet. She wanted to watch and see what was going to happen around the so-called "palace", mainly to see who was coming in and out. And, so far, there wasn't much to go on. Only her target, with another, more taller person, had come and gone a couple of times in that one day. A few times they stopped and chatted with one another, both with smiles on their lips. The rest of those minutes were spent coming and going from the entrance without word.

The girl made a face, her nose scrunching up in a snarl. She had hidden herself on one side of the palace, her victim laying on the soft, green grass just in front of the entrance without a care. The other one was sitting just above his head, gently rubbing the new God's temples. _Lucky bastard,_ She thought bitterly, trying to calm herself. _ He has more power then any other mortal being in this universe and, yet, he barely has to lift finger. Damn, I wish I could be a God._

She bit her lower lip, surprised at the sudden burst of anger that was inside of her. In exchange for complete power, she allowed the creature to control her at every whim. She guessed that he could control every one of her emotions as well, and probably her thoughts as well. Then again, she didn't have any choice in the matter anyways. He probably had gotten control of her when she was still inside the liquid cell she had been trapped in for twenty some years.

She sighed, placing her hands upon the cold marble wall as her legs got into place. All she had to was wait for the right moment to walk up to them, and set the plan into motion. The creature had left her total control of this, and she wasn't about to let anything go wrong.

****

"It has only been a week, and already I have a headache from this," Shin grumbled as Kibito slowly moved his finger's over the new deity's temples in a attempt to starve the throbbing pain. So far, it wasn't working, but he didn't bother telling the other that. It just felt good to have someone touch him, trying to sooth what nerves that were getting a little edgy. And, right now, he felt more calm then he had in years. Just laying there, with someone else, was fine enough for him.

"There will probably be more headaches along the way," Kibito said lightly as he shifted his body slightly. Shin closed his eyes, a soft purr emitting from his lips.

"Just keep doing this, and I'll be fine."

"As you wish, master."

It hadn't been easy. He could tell anyone and everyone that in an instant. Keeping an eye on things that might boil over into a major war, or into another Kaioshins Quadrant, was something harder said then done. Most of the little things weren't something that he himself had to be worried about since most could easily take care of themselves. The Kaios could take care of the rest of the things that were going on, the new God stepping in when he had too. 

"I probably won't have any more breaks like this for a long time," The deity mused, opening his black eyes, and moving them up towards Kibito. Feeling the other's warm touch against his skin made his heart beat faster then before, and the feelings of joy went through him. He didn't know what this kind of feeling was, but he wanted to keep feeling it.

"You probably will have a few moments, but that is an unsure thing. Things will happen in the future, and none of us can see what they will be," Kibito said, taking his touch off of the God's temples. In those few moments, Shin moved his head up as he moved his body upwards, more so towards the other. He then placed his head into the other's lap, a move that left the other with a surprised look. "Master?"

"Just let it be, Kibito," Shin said, his eyes moving towards the clouds that lined the sky. Kibito didn't say anything as he looked down at his master, confused and surprised at the same time. "Look at the clouds. What do you see?"

"Many things," The other turned his gaze up towards the heavens above, placing a hand upon the deity's chest. "I can see a few animals, and other shapes."

"As can I," Both fell silent for several moments, their eyes watching the clouds together. They hardly noticed anything else that went around them, each in their own little world. "Kibito?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens in the future, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. Even if the future is horrible to me like the past has."

"Yes, master," Kibito mused, unsure of anything else to say. Shin lifted his head off of the other's lap, and sat up, turning easily around to face his servant as he moved a little bit closer to him. Their eyes met, a light breeze coming between them. The other touched the deity's right cheek, gently brushing the God's hair out of his eyes. Shin placed his hand upon the other's, pushing it against his cheek. "Are you feeling the same way, master?"

"Perhaps. It is all new to me," The God whispered, a light smile coming upon his lips. Their gaze did not falter for a moment, everything around them becoming distant. "I know I am not allowed to feel this way, but I don't want to lose this feeling. It's....."

"I know, master. I know," The other muttered, leaning forwards and kissing the deity's forehead. Shin smiled at this, a new wave of emotions flooding him. "We'll find a way to get around things."

"Yes we will."

****

The creature was getting impatient as he paced along the front of the egg that contained his own creation. The girl had left only a week ago, and he couldn't tell if she had landed upon the Kaioshins planet yet. He wanted to telepathically find her, but the chances of the Kaioshins picking the signal up was too great. He figured that the child knew it as well, and that's why she had not done anything. But that was just one possibility among many, which he did not want to think about at the moment. His own plan was too perfect for it to not go wrong. He had spent so much time working on it that it couldn't fail.

"Sir, I have gathered enough pure energy for Buu to feed upon," A voice said from behind him. The creature stopped pacing as it turned it's head around, a sneer on it's face. The hooded figure stood there, it's head bowed down for it's master.

"Do you have to tell me every little detail about what you do?" He growled.

"No, master. I'm sorry," The figure mumbled, raising it's head. The creature turned it's small body towards the other, a angry look in his eyes. _This one has lost it's use for me. It's time to get rid of what I don't need anymore,_ he thought, a smile appearing on it's lips. _But I don't want to waste my power on such a pathetic life form. I think I'll have my pet take care of it instead._

"It's time to wake my creation. We will then leave for the Kaioshins planet," The creature purred.

"Can you control such a thing for this distance? Remember, the planet is farther then you think."

"I know. I believe I can handle Buu for the time being. He isn't _that_ hard to control."

"Yes, master."

The creature narrowed its eyes before turning back around. _I'll be glad to get rid of this thing. It is showing it's weakness already. I hope the girl doesn't do the same, but I know I have to get rid of her as soon as this is all over with, _ He thought bitterly, the smile fading from his lips. The taste of power was stronger now, the universe almost in his hands.

And there was no one that could stop him.

****

****

Two Days Later

Shin walked down one of the hallways of his palace, a glass cup held in his light purple hands. His footsteps echoed off the walls and down the rest of the hallway, sounding to those that there was someone inside. His ebony eyes moved side to side as if he was looking for something. As if there would be something different on the walls. There was nothing new to see, but there would always be that instant that everything changed. And he knew it.

The deity sighed, his gaze moving down to the sparkling, marble floor. Each tiled moved back as he moved forwards, all looking worn and tired. He felt more tired then worn himself, having very little sleep in the last couple of days. Things hadn't been easy since he had become the East Kaioshin, and it was showing. There were few mistakes that he made, perhaps critical ones, with the other's correcting them for him. The God saw the anger in the other Kaioshins eyes, and he didn't like those looks they gave him. He shrunk back for every mistake he made, unsure as to what they would do to him if he made another.

Then he made the biggest mistake only a couple of days before. He fell in love with another. The Dai Kaioshin made it a point that Gods were not allowed to do sol a law that had been in affect generations before was now useless to them. He'd wish the Dai would change at least some of the laws, but Shin found that the higher Kaioshin wouldn't do so. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ but it was the fact that the Dai wanted to respect the Kaioshin's that had passed. The deity could _bend_ the laws that were made, allowing more freedom to the rest.

Shin raised his gaze up, his body turning towards a doorway that lead into a large kitchen area. He stopped in the doorway, the glass nearly slipping out of his hands as his mouth dropped open just a bit. A girl was laying on her side upon one of the metal tables that were in the room, her head turned towards him. She had one hand draped over her side while the other held up her head, her elbow leaning on the metal itself as she smiled. She wore a black cat suit, with a V-neck that stopped at the middle of her chest. Her bare feet laid upon the metal, her light purple skin flashing in the light.

"Hello," She called, running her free hand through her white hair before returning her arm to her side.

"Uh," Shin choked, setting the glass down on the stove next to the door. "How'd you get in the palace?"

"It's not like you have guards or anything," She shrugged, sitting up, and placing both hands on the edge of the table. "Your assistant wasn't around so I let myself in."

"You are on a forbidden planet. Only a few are allowed to walk on this ground."

"I don't care. I had to see you."

"Huh?" The deity blinked his eyes as the girl jumped onto the ground, and walked up to him.

"I wanted to see you, Shin. It's been so long."

"How do you know me?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked innocently.

"Should I?" He asked, on the verge of telepathically calling Kibito for help. "I don't know you, so I don't know how _you_ know me."

"Did you forget our promise?"

"What promise?"

"That we would be twins forever," The girl said, smiling. Shin blinked his eyes for a moment, then his eyes went wide.

"Ke....Keelin?" The deity asked, suddenly feeling faint as all the color drained from his face. The girl nodded, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'm glad that you remember me. It's been so long," She gushed happily.

"How...how are you....alive? I saw...." Shin squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head several times to get the image out of his of his mind. A image that he had long since pushed away. A image that came flooding back into his soft memory. He felt a hand lay upon his shoulders, opening his eyes to this. He looked up to see Keelin had come closer to him, a serious look on her face.

"I know. I thought I was dead, too. Whatever the creature did to me, it wore off quickly. I was awake hours later, only to find the village in ruins and fire raging through the rest. I managed to escape before I sustained anymore injuries. 

"I found another village several days later, miles away from what was left of our home. I was barely alive, and was on the verge of tears. It took me several weeks to recover from most of my wounds with the rest of them still healing. By the time the pain of walking had ceased, most of our hemisphere had been destroyed.

"Eventually, this creature, whom some called Bibidi, entered the village, and demanded the same things he did in ours. Then he started to use his power to destroy what was in his sight. I was one of the lucky ones that escaped in pods before the planet was destroyed. I drifted for a while, not knowing where I was going or where I was going to end up. I eventually landed on a distant planet, and stayed there for the last twenty years. A few of our kind still lives there, in constant fear for Bibidi."

"Why didn't you come to find me?"

"I tried many times, but the universe is a big place. I didn't know if you were dead or not," She said, her words fading. Suddenly, Keelin's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open, her body moving backwards. Shin looked at her for a moment before turning his head over his shoulder. Kibito stood there, his eyes narrowed and his face serious.

"How did you get in here?" He demanded with a sour expression.

"I walked in through the entrance, and found the kitchen," She said dryly after the shock of being found a second time was over.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Yea, well. Talk that over with your master."

"He's right," Shin said plainly, turning his attention back towards his sister.

"What....?" Keelin asked in disbelief as she blinked her eyes. "Why are you siding with him? Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe, Kee. I mean, it's been twenty years, and I thought you were dead. And now you decide to show me that you are alive?" Shin sighed. "Kibito is right. You shouldn't be here. Stay, and I'll be risking the East Quadrant. Leave, and I'll be lose my sister again." The deity made a face. "If you are my sister."

"Shin, I _am_ your sister! Please believe me!"

"Master, I think this should be taken care of at a later time. There are some things that need to be taken care of, and the others need your presence," The other said, his eyes still on the girl. "As for her, I doubt that she'll do anything while we are gone. But that is something I am sure that you are not worried about right now.

"Very well," Shin said, nodding his head as he turned towards his assistant. He closed his eyes for several moments before opening them again. "Keelin, I have to go right now. I hate to leave you alone, but my duty calls." He turned his head over at her, giving her a smile. Keelin smiled back, giving a nod towards him. "I promise you that we will catch up for the years that we spent apart."

"Fine," She said, keeping the smile on her lips as the God turned his head back around, and walked past the other. Kibito gave the girl a look before following his master, neither one noticing the evil look that replaced Keelin's smile.

****

"I thought Bibidi destroyed my planet after you took me away," Shin growled as he and Kibito flew towards the South Kaioshin's palace. They had barely taken off a few moments before when the God was already debating the issue with the other.

"It did. I probably was off by a couple of hours, but it was destroyed before you woke," The other said plainly, keeping his attention forwards.

"But Keelin said it was several weeks later before it was destroyed."

"She was wrong. You can ask any of the Kaioshins about it. They will tell you the same thing as I did."

"What about Keelin herself? You also said that she was dead as well."

"A slight error on my part. When Bibidi had her in the state she was in, I thought he had killed her," He moved his eyes over to the deity, a frown creasing his features. "You don't have to believe me, master. I can not control what you think."

"You're right. I don't have to believe you. I don't have to believe my sister either, but her side is more believable. At least, so far."

"I don't care if you believe me or her. Whatever you want to think is fine. I have no say in his matter. It is yours and yours alone," He snapped, turning his eyes back forwards.

"Fine then," Shin said, crossing his arms over his chest. Everything was going through his mind at once, and he couldn't sort it out, even if he wanted to. It would be a while, probably until they reached the South's palace, before he could do so. And that was a ways to go.

"I have a bad feeling about this," The God confessed after ten minutes of flying without word.

"About what?" Kibito wondered, not giving much thought to his words.

"Keelin. Yes, I am happy that my sister is back, but there's an empty feeling inside of me," He looked over at the other as he bit his lower lip. "She has changed in a way. I sense the same six year old girl inside of her, but it is very little."

"People change over time. It has been twenty years since you last saw her. Maybe something is wrong, but I am not going to say anything else about this matter. It does not concern me."

"Why are you being so distant about this? You don't sound happy for me, either," Shin demanded as he stopped flying. Kibito stopped flying as well, turning around to face the God. "Tell me!"

"Fine, I'll tell you," He barked, flames dancing in his eyes. "I figured Bibidi would either kill her or control her. He knew that she would probably be useful in the future, so he kept her under his control, and took her to a place where no one would ever find her. Not even you. He figured, since your her brother, Keelin would automatically bond with you after so long, thus leaving a gap between security. That's when he'll attack the Kaioshins, and eventually killing all of them, including you."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Bibidi is a evil wizard that will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Nice story, Kibito, but you're lying. Kee would _never_ allow herself to be controlled. She is pure of heart, with no evil inside of her."

"The wizard only has to fine a small trace of evil inside one's heart to tide that person over. Unfortunately, your sister is one of those people."

"You're lying! Kee was _never_ like that!" Hot tears stung his eyes as Shin held back the sobs that he wanted to let out. Kibito's face softened as he floated towards his master, putting his arms around the God. Shin fought for a moment before sobs racked his body. He placed his head upon the other's chest, the tears coming down. "Why now? Why did she come back after all this time?"

"I don't know. Things don't always work out the way you want them to."

"I missed her so much. I....I...."

"Be quiet. Just cry, and let all of your pain out. It is okay to do so," Kibito soothed the best way he knew how. He took one of his hands off of the deity's back, and placed it under his chin, thus lifting his head upwards. He smiled just a bit, running his pink fingers through Shin's white hair. "We will get through this together. I may not always like what you decide, but it is just the way things are. Whatever happens, happens."

"Thank you," Shin whispered, tilting his head just a bit. The two stayed like this for several moments before they broke away from each other, and began their journey towards their destination.

****

_He doesn't believe me,_ Keelin thought telepathically to her master as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She had waited for the two to be a little farther away before she sent any telepathic messages off world.

_He has to. Things will go as planned,_ The creature hissed in her mind. _I am already half way there._

Well, be prepared for a fight because the Kaioshins might be warned ahead of time.

I intend to be, The creature paused for a moment. _Does anyone else know you are there?_

His assistant does. 

Where are the two now?

They had to leave because of Shin's duty. I suspect they went towards the south end of the planet.

Hm. The Kaioshins might be all together. Perfect, The creature said. Keelin could hear a bit of happiness in the other's message but she dismissed it from thought. She didn't care either way. She just wanted to get this over with before anything happened to her. _Keep an eye on the East Kaioshin. I'll spare some of the Gods in the Quadrants, but the Kaioshins are mine._

Yes, master. With that, the telepathic bond was severed, and there was no more voices that could be heard. 

****

To Be Continued.....


	6. Chatper 5: Between Heaven and Hell

****

A Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

A/N: I am _almost_ done with this fic. I promise. Just a couple of more chapters and it shall be done. I promise. 

Chapter 5: _Between Heaven and Hell_

The four Kaioshins stood in a line next to each other, the West next to the East, the East next to the South, and the South next to the North, as their assistants stood behind them just as quiet as they were. The Dai Kaioshin paced in front of them, his pudgy arms barely clasping behind his back. He had been moving like so for the past ten minutes, allowing fear and other emotions to flow among the others. None had said a word during this time, all too afraid that, if they spoke, they would be sworn at with gritted teeth. Each had come from their own part of the planet, all execpt for the South for they all had gathered there at his palace.

"I know that something is wrong, not just on this planet, but in the universe," The Dai said finally, still pacing along the Kaioshins. "I can feel it. I can sense it. But I don't know what _it_ is."

"We can find it out. There is nothing that we can not see," The South Kaioshin said bluntly as the Dai Kaioshin stopped pacing and turned towards the others. "Whatever it is, we can suppress it."

"I wish it were so," The highest Kaioshin muttered, lowering his gaze. "But it is not that easy. Nothing is ever easy." He moved his gaze up towards Shin, who was biting his lower lip in a attempt to keep himself quiet. "You know something that the other three do not know. I can see more on this planet then what is the universe as a whole. Tell them what you know, Shin."

"I know nothing," Shin half lied, hoping that it wasn't showing on his face. Course, that did not help him since the other Kaioshins could easily enter his mind, and take whatever information they could. It was the way the order worked, and the way it would remain.

"Yes, you do. You know more then what the rest know."

"I.....I only know what goes around me. And.....and the things that I have been taught," The deity bowed his head in shame, knowing that he could not hide something from a God higher then him. "A girl is at my palace, claiming to be of my blood. I had to leave her because I was called here."

A low mutter went along the North, West, and South as they looked at each other, giving messages to the other, verbal and telepathic. Their assistants remained quiet, Kibito silently wishing that this was not happening at the current moment. The Dai didn't silence them, instead taking in a deep breath. 

"I sense trouble in this girl. I know that you want to try to protect her, but there is nothing that you can do about it," He sighed, his eyes moving towards the other Kaioshins, their words stopping in mid stride as they realized they were being watched. Each stood up straight, awaiting any more from the Dai. "I want everyone to stay on guard. What I am sensing may _not_ be what I think it is, but we can not take the chance. The universe _has_ to stay in order."

With a nod, the Dai Kaioshin dismissed the Kaioshins, allowing them to leave at their pleasure. They muttered quiet goodbye's to the other Gods, two of them going in their own directions with their assistants behind them. The South Kaioshin bowed down to the Dai before he and his own guardian disappeared into the palace that stood right behind them. Only Shin and Kibito did not move, the deity's gaze still turned down towards the ground. 

"There are things that are troubling you more then what needs to be known," The high Kaioshin said, taking a step towards the East Kaioshin. 

"Yes, Dai Kaioshin," The young deity whispered, afraid to look up at the other. "There is no need for me to question the fact that you already knew about her."

"You're right. There isn't any reason for you to. But, that doesn't mean you don't have to do anything about it. What do you propose we do about this girl?"

"I want her to stay on the planet, at least until I can catch up with everything. I want her to be here, on this planet," Shin moved his head up a little bit, his ebony eyes looking lost. He noticed the Dai had his head tilted to the side, his face showing more then what words could not say. "I guess she has to go, right?"

"Yes, she does. As soon as she possibly can," He paused for a moment as if thinking about his next words. "Shin, being a God means that you have to give up the life that you think you want, or the life that you had known before. Every sacrifice that you make means that you can do your job better, and you can look upon your Quadrant without anything hindering your judgment." He paused again, a frown creasing among his face. "Yes, I can feel another emotion going through you. It's not what I want you to feel, but I can not stop it. I know how....."

"No, you don't!" Shin burst out, his head snapping up. A flame of anger crossed his eyes as he balled his fists, a pissed off look on coming onto his face. "I lost my sister when I was young only to have her come back twenty years later. I'm feeling emotions that I have been forbidden to feel. No one knows how I feel, not even you." He turned his head away from the Dai, tears forming at the base of his eyes. He tried to keep them from coming down, but a lone crystal drop rolled down his light purple cheek. "How can I sacrifice any more? I _can't_. If it means giving up what I have gained, then I don't want to be a God anymore. It's not worth it."

"Sometimes it isn't worth it, Shin. I know this is a hard time for you, but you cannot have everything if you are a God," The Dai said simply, keeping a harshness to his words, but held a gentleness to it. Shin glared up at him with his black eyes.

"I don't care," He growled, his small body raising up from the ground. "If the things that I want interfere with being a God, so be it. I rather have the things then. I don't want to be a God."

The deity pushed his lips together as he flew upwards, then away from the other's without so much as a glance behind him. Kibito started to move so that he could follow his master, but the Dai Kaioshin grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"No, Kibito. Stay. Let him go back to the palace alone to be with her," He ordered the other.

"What if he gets in trouble or gets hurt?" Kibito questioned, looking towards the Dai with concern.

"Let him be. If something happens to him, it happens," The higher Kaioshin sighed, lowering his gaze. "Something is going to happen, but I do not know what. It is better that Shin goes to her, despite any bad feelings we may have about this situation."

"I made a promise that I would protect him at any cost, and now is no different," Kibito shook the Dai's hand off his arm. "I care about him, and nothing can stop me from doing so."

"Does Shin feel the same way?"

"Yes, he does."

"Are you doing this out of love or out of your duties to him?"

"Both. My duty because I have sworn to protect him. My love because he's the only one that understands."

"You know that, if you go, you might endanger him more then what he is now."

"There is no reason why I shouldn't be with him. If it endangers him so, at least I can try to protect him," Kibito raised himself from the ground, his body moving towards the direction Shin had gone in. He slowly moved through the air at first, gradually gaining speed until the Dai could no longer see him.

"So be it," The Kaioshin whispered, standing alone with a dead feeling inside of him.

****

Shin felt the wind whip at his face, pushing back his white hair with his ebony eyes staring straight ahead. The coldness of the wind made him want to slow down, but the anger burning inside of him fueled him to stay at the speed he was at. He didn't care. Not anymore, at least. If nobody else cared, why should he?

He life _had_ gotten on track since his training started, allowing his mind to focus on that and nothing else. It gave him a chance to have a different life then what he'd would've had if he hadn't any training. It also handed him the chance to open his heart, and allow someone to enter with new emotions. Now his life was thrusted into chaos it once was in when Keelin decided to show that she was still alive. Still the same one after so many years. Even _that_ seemed unsure as he went towards his palace.

_Master?_ Kibito's voice echoed through the deity's mind.

_What?_ Shin responded haughtily.

__

Slow down. I am just a little ways behind you.

Did the Dai send you after me?

No. I did it one my own. I may not like what you are doing, but I need to stand by you, no matter what.

I can tell you doubt me. Why? Shin demanded, not faltering his speed.

_Because I don't trust that girl. She may not be who she says she is, _Kibito snapped back. _She has been in your sight for a few moments, and already you have jumped to conclusions about her. Give it some time before you actually believe that she is your sister._

Shin halted his flying altogether, his eyes narrowing as he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the other to catch up. The deity felt Kibito's Ki coming closer to him, mixed emotions swirling around him. He was glad his assistant had decided to come with him, but that was to be expected. All of the Kaioshins had personal assistants to aid them with their own duties. From there, the Kaioshins could hire other servants, like cooks and maids, to do what their masters wanted. The Kaios didn't have the please of their own bodyguard, but had the chance to hire a maid or two. That is, if their homes were big enough to need servants. The Dai Kaios normally had a couple of cooks here and there, but mostly did their own revamping of their palaces.

Shin sighed as Kibito's form came into view, flying faster then before. The God was getting impatient, due to the fact that he wanted to see his sister before the day was out. But that would have to wait. There was something else that he had to care of first.

"Why did you say that?" The God growled as soon as Kibito slowed down a few feet away in front of him.

"You are thinking too fast about this situation," The other breathed, his chest going up and down from the fast flying he had done.

"No, I am not. I'm thinking just fine right now."

"You would give up your position just for her?"

"And you," The deity flew towards his assistant, his arms still crossed over his chest. I can't care for you and still be a God. The Dai would have a fit." He then frowned, his eyes narrowing more. "If you care for me, then you'll understand about Keelin."

"It is not that I don't understand, Shin. It is just that I don't want you to jump into this lightly," Kibito moved even closer when what the deity had, but close enough to his master to move a hand along the outline of Shin's face. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. It took me a while to get into your heart, and I don't want to be pushed out of it."

"I won't push you out. I just want to get to know my sister again," Shin flew closer to the other, allowing him to place his head onto Kibito's shoulder.

"I know you do," He whispered, putting his arms around him.

"Why doesn't the Dai understand?"

"He wants things to go the way things are supposed to go, and nothing else. I guess that's the way it's going to be as it always been."

"I don't want to do that."

"We can't always get what we want."

"I know. But, right now, I want to see my sister," Shin said, lifting his head off of Kibito's shoulder. The other smiled gently, his eyes gleaming. There was silence, with the wind even stopping for them, as the two leaned forwards, towards each other. Shin uncrossed his arms at this point, placing his hands onto the other's chest as their lips touched each other's gently. Kibito closed his eyes, putting more force into the kiss. Shin did not break this moment, closing his eyes half way as he pushed back.

They kept together for several seconds, time seemingly standing still for them like the wind had. Nothing mattered to them but each other at this point. Once they broke their kiss, their eyes lingered in the state they were in before each opened their eyes, locking once they had been opened.

"That was something," Shin said, a smiling coming across his lips.

"Yes, it was," Kibito mused, running a hand through the deity's soft hair. Shin purred, his eye's shinning. There was a pause in this moment, Kibito's eyes wandering ever so slightly towards the ground. He then moved his gaze to the God, a light smile appearing on his lips.

"You thinking what I believe you are thinking?" Shin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might," The other innocently said. The deity shook his head.

"You are bad, Kibito," He toyed lightly. "Not now, though. There's....."

Shin turned around quickly with his eyes going wide. Kibito removed his arms from his love, carefully moving next to him. The deity was looking all around, a confused yet determined look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his gaze becoming wondering.

"I felt something powerful in the distance. It's not on the planet, but it's moving fast, and towards us," The God hissed, his eyes going wider then before. "It's like a deep cavern of power that never ends." He looked up at Kibito. "Can you feel it too?"

"Yes, but just barely. It seems familiar to me somehow, but I can't figure it out."

"I am not going to worry about it. The power seems like it is going towards the south, so let the South Kaioshin worry about it," Shin said, moving his gaze towards his palace. "If he needs help, I'll lend him my services. Until then, I have something else that demands my attention."

"Yes, I know," Kibito mumbled, watching Shin continue on his way back to his palace. The other lingered for a moment before following, still unsure about what was happening.

****

Keelin felt the creature's power coming towards the planet, a light smile on her lips. She now stood outside the palace, just a little ways from the entrance with her head tilted towards the sky. She kept her eyes closed, a flighting feeling washing over her. the girl hadn't felt this free before, having been cooped up in a prison for so long. The sunlight streamed upon her face, the wind moving across her body in a stream of freedom that was just out of her grasp. 

_Wake up, you pathetic excuse of a life form,_ A voice hissed in her mind.

_What?_ Keelin replied without moving her body a inch.

_Has your Kaioshin of a brother come back yet? It has been several hours already, and I don't want a bunch of Gods lingering around the South end of the planet when I land there._

Don't worry, master. He'll be here at any moment. I can feel it, A smirk came upon her lips. _And I think you should mask your power a little. It's just screaming your presence. One of the Gods might pick it up._

Really? Maybe I should send a letter to the Kaioshins, explaining what I pan to do.

I don't care what you do. You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I need to do, What that, the girl tuned her mind from any more thoughts from the creature, he smirk disappearing from her lips. Something was coming closer to her, and it wasn't her own master. _That's it, Shin. Come back to me,_ She thought to herself as she placed her hands behind her back.

She moved her head down, her eyes opening as two forms came from the south. Keelin's face scrunched up in disgust as she noticed her brother wasn't alone like she'd hoped he would be. _Damn him. Can't anything go right?_

"Hello, Shin," She purred as the God descended onto the ground, and moved a couple of steps towards her. His assistant landed a few moments later, his face sour. "What took you so long?"

"It does take a little while to come from the South Kaioshin's palace. The Dai has a tendency to make long speeches," Shin answered, not even noticing the warning look from Kibito.

"Exactly what is a Kaioshin?"

"That information can not be said. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" She asked slyly, taking a step towards the deity. "You've already sparked my interest in this matter."

"It is also concealed information. I've said enough as it is," Her brother smiled all cat-like. "But it doesn't matter what they are. I'm glad that you are here."

"Yes, so am I," Keelin sat down where she had been standing, now placing her hands into her lap. "Now I have a few other questions to ask you?"

"Such as?" Shin asked, eying her.

"Like, why didn't you come after me?"

"Because I thought you were dead, Kee. Bibidi didn't exactly show me that he was capable of leaving anyone alive. At least, from what little I've seen of him."

"So, no one let you search for me?"

"Kee, I was young then. I saw what I saw. I didn't know you were still alive."

"Yea, well, people should be honest with you," The girl said, glaring up at Kibito.

"Yes, they should," The other replied, returning the glare. Shin looked from one to the other, seeing the anger forming between the two.

"Okay, okay. Let's not put any blame on anyone," He said, giving Kibito a look.

"Whatever," He mused, a pout coming upon his face. The girl smiled triumphantly, having won this battle.

"But that still doesn't answer my question directly," She said, taking the opportunity to completely ignore Kibito, and focus her attention on the young deity. "You could have least _tried_ to see if I was alive."

"I _did_ answer your question. I told you I thought you were dead. No one had to tell me a damned thing that would have suggested otherwise," Shin growled, a flash of anger going across his face. "There are _other_ ways of finding someone other then using your own eyes. I _know_ I could have gone after a hope, but that hope was lost a long time ago."

"Shin, I am here _now._ I _am_ alive," Keelin got to her knees, crawling to her brother. She placed her hands upon his shoulders, tears forming at her eyes. "Look at me. I am _here_. I'm _real_."

"Are you?" Shin demanded, biting his lip to keep his own tears from falling down his cheeks. 

"Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe, Keelin. Things are happening too fast for me to understand."

"_What_ is happening too fast?"

"_Everything_, sister. Everything."

****

Night had settled upon the planet a few hours ago, giving a cloak of darkness to those that needed it. They sky above held no comforting stars tonight, the specks of dust, along with the orb of the moon, was blacked out by the clouds that went from one end of the sky to the other. There was nothing that could give any offer of light to those down below that slept in their secure beds. Not even the hollow moon, that smiled from it's infinite perch in the heavens, was able to shine brightly as it always had.

The wind whispered past a palace of a God, the only source of light coming from a single torch that stood by the arch of the entrance. A lone guard stood watch, barely able to stay awake at this hour, despite night coming only a while ago. This hindered his judgment as two figures made their way towards the palace. This lonesome guard did not see this movement that the wind masked, his eyes closing forevermore as the figures descended upon him.

There was no warnings to what was about to happen as the night went on.

****

Kibito knew something was going to happen. There was a eerie feeling about it that didn't like. But what could he say about what he felt? Shin wouldn't listen to him despite the growing love between them. With the imposter of a girl in the palace, there was nothing he _could_ do. The deity's mind was too clouded to think straight, and, with everything going on at the moment, it just made things worse then they already were.

He sighed as he laid upon his back on his bed, half covered by the blanket on his body. His bare chest went up and down with every breath that he took, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. The other had been unable to fall asleep at the moment, the thoughts of the day running through his mind. It all seemed like a blur to him, going faster then what he wanted it to; the only part that wasn't fuzzy was the moment that his and Shin's lips came together in a kiss. In that moment, everything changed. Nothing seemed to matter anymore in that second, all the emotions he felt rushing through him at once. He wanted to feel that rush again.

Yawning, Kibito rolled onto his left side, closing his in a hopeful attempt to fall asleep. Maybe he could get some sleep tonight. That probably wouldn't happen anyways. At least, with his stomach in knots. He felt something was wrong somewhere, yet he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Perhaps it was more of the girl then it was anything else. Then there was that feeling of something that was coming towards the planet, which both had felt then. Shin just shrugged it off like it was nothing, really not showing like he cared what it was. _Maybe it _is_ nothing, _He thought. _Maybe I am just overacting over this. Maybe._

Suddenly, Kibito sat up, a feeling of pure energy rumbling through his body. He opened his eyes, his heart beating faster then it had been before. _What was that?_ He questioned himself as he threw the blanket off of his body, placing his legs onto the side of the bed. _It felt far away, but on this planet. Somewhere. I wonder if anyone else felt it._

The other decided to find out as he stood up, his mind set on waking his master about this matter, whether or not he believed him.

****

Shin had fallen asleep a half hour ago without so much a thought or care. It wasn't hard to do since he had been doing a lot of things that day. Things nowadays were taking more of his energy then he'd like it to. Before he became a Kaioshin, the only thing he had to worry about was his training with Kibito. Even then, things had been difficult but at least he didn't have a whole Quadrant to worry about. Now, it seemed like there was more to do then just to laze around for a moment or two before going off some where's else.

_Master, wake up,_ Kibito's voice entered the deity's mind. Shin scrunched his face up as he rolled over onto his stomach, letting out a groan.

_What the hell is it, Kibito?_ He grumbled back, not bothering to wake up.

_I think you should get up. There is something wrong somewhere on the planet._

Can't it wait till morning?

If it does, you might not have a planet when you wake up.

Whatever, The God snapped, his ebony eyes snapping open as he pushed himself up with his arms. He looked around tiredly, the darkness of the room enveloping him as he flopped onto his back. _What is wrong?_

Kibito didn't answer right away. Instead, the God heard his door open, light footsteps coming into the room. A few moments later, someone was kneeling by the bed, yet the God didn't bother to turn on any lights. He knew who was there.

"I think that something happened in the South end of the planet," Kibito whispered. The deity turned his head wearily towards the other, hints of anger forming on his light purple face.

"Didn't we talk about this earlier? Right now, it's not _our_ problem," He growled.

"It might not be now, but it _could _be eventually."

"Go back to bed, and you'll see it is nothing. There is nothing to worry about."

"But master....."

"Kibito, go," Shin growled in a warning tone. There was a short silence after that, no one moving and no one speaking. Shin sat up, already on end with the other, as he broke that silence. "If it worry's you so, then _you_ check it out. Right now, it is not _my _problem." He sighed. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Kibito. Ever since Keelin came, you have been acting all defensive. You think that I am going to forget you if I take her back into my life?"

"No, it is something that you don't seem to understand, Shin," Kibito snapped as he stood up. "There is nothing _good_ about the girl. Can't you feel it? It doesn't seem right."

"No, it doesn't. You are pushing me out of the way so that you'll be able to have her. I see it now," Shin narrowed his eyes. "I thought you loved me."

"I _do._ You are just misunderstanding what I am trying to warn you about," The other protested. 

"Then what _are_ you trying to warn me about then?"

"The fact that it doesn't seem logical that a person can be alive after Bibidi has gotten to them. If it is possible, there is a great chance that the person has been placed under the wizard's control. There is a very slim chance, if there is any, that someone could survive any kind of attack from him."

"So you think Kee is being controlled by Bibidi then?"

"Yes, I do. And I think she is just a pawn in a big plan that is about to unfold."

"I can't believe that you, Kibito, would make up something like that," Shin shook his head at this. "I couldn't imagine you would even think that my sister could, and would, allow herself to be controlled by someone else. It is just not right."

"I am _not_ making any of this up. You _have_ to believe me."

"Why should I?"

"Because it is the truth."

"I just don't understand where this is coming from. You...."

"I can tell you will never believe me," Kibito cut him off angrily. 

"You're right. I won't," Shin said just as coldly.

"If that is the case, then fine. I don't need you or will I ever if this is the way I am going to be treated when you know I am right. Whatever you want to do with the rest of your life, it will _not_ include me. Goodbye," With those words, Shin heard Kibito stomp out of the room, slamming the door behind him as tears came down the deity's face.

"Goodbye _forever_," Shin hissed out, the words never being heard by anyone.

****

Keelin watched as Shin's assistant walked quickly towards his own room, a look of pure happiness on her face. She stood a little ways from the doorway that lead into the God's room, far enough away so that she couldn't be detected, but close enough so that she could hear what was being said. And she liked the results that came from the conversation between master and servant.

She smiled evilly, pushing her back off the wall as she walked in the opposite direction of the other, more slowly as well. Everything was being put into place. Everything was coming together just like it had been planned. Now nothing could stop what should be.

"So it begins," Keelin mused to herself, taking the small strides back to her own room.

****

To Be Continued.....


	7. Chapter 6: Golden Night, Onyx Day

****

A Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all

Chapter 6: _Golden Night, Onyx Day_

The night came and went like the wind, moving swiftly and silently like it had never been there. The day took over the sky, the darkness of the night leaving as the light of the day moved in. The dark clouds had disappeared from the sky, allowing the sun to rise without anything blocking its way. Creatures started to awake, the morning pushing all those who were sleeping to come out of their homes and enjoy the day that was ahead of them.

But there was one that would not do so. Shin didn't bother with falling back asleep after Kibito had stormed out of the deity's room. It wasn't the fact that he had an argument with the other, or felt sorry for what he had said to him. No, instead, he was angry. Angry because his love didn't understand the situation. Angry because Kibito wanted to put the blame on his sister for things he knew that was never wrong. He was just angry in general about this. _How can Kibito say he loves me if he thinks that way about Keelin?_ The god thought to himself as he laid on his bed, upon his back, his eyes staring straight up at the ceiling.

A knock came at the door, yet he did not automatically call out to see who was there to disturb him. For all he knew, it could be the other, trying to put more things onto Keelin then what he had said hours earlier. Instead, Shin pushed his lips together as he crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to say anything to the one that was trying to come in. Several more knocks came, and still he did not respond. It was only when the door opened, and the West Kaioshin burst in, did the deity sit up quickly with wide eyes.

"What the hell….?" Shin snapped, frowning deeply.

"The South Kaioshin…..he's…." The West stammered, trying to catch her breath as she leaned up against the opened door.

"What about him?"

"Last night, something must have come into his palace. What, the rest of us do not know. But, when the sun came up, there was no more palace or Kaioshin," She shook her head at this.

"How do you know this?" Shin demanded, uncrossing his arms.

"The Dai felt something was wrong a few hours ago, and decided to see what it was. When he got to the South palace, it had been totally destroyed. There is nothing left but a dead guard, and a bunch of rubble."

"And the one that caused this?"

"Gone, without a trace. But we figure he now is…" A low rumbling sound interrupted her sentence as the ground under them shook violently, causing Shin to almost fall off the bed. In a moment, everything was still and quiet again, like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Shin asked nervously, a fearfully feeling washing over him.

"I don't know, but it feels likes it is from the North," She struggled to say the words. "And it was probably the same thing that was in the South. If only someone had known ahead of time, this would never have happened." 

Shin suddenly felt another feeling go through him: guilt. He had yelled at Kibito for something that the other knew was more important then what the deity was doing at the moment. _I should have listened to him when he said something was wrong,_ He thought quickly as he jumped off his bed. _But that is all I am going to feel guilty about. What he said about Keelin will be unforgivable._

"Let's go," Shin said, his face becoming determined. The West Kaioshin looked at him like he was crazy. "Whatever is going on, we need to stop it."

"How? Now two of our kind might be gone, and we need all five of us to pull together to stop it."

"We don't need to have all Kaioshins together. Yes, we all are more powerful when _all _of us are together, but we need to pull what resources we have to do without those two," The God balled his fists together. "If I had only listened to Kibito when he said something was wrong earlier. Then maybe we could have saved at least the North."

"Do not blame yourself for this. We all did not know this was going to happen, even the Dai. Yes, there was the terrible feelings of power coming towards us, but not even a Kaioshin can sense what these powers can do."

"But….."

"But nothing," She interrupted, pointing to the open space behind her. "We are going to stop what is on this planet no matter what, even if it means that we have to sacrifice our own lives to do it."  
"Fine with me," Shin said, marching out of the room, his sight set on what was disturbing the balance of the planet.

****

Keelin walked quickly from her room, her heart racing with every second that passed. She hoped that her brother had not come out of his room after the minor rumbling had woken her from her slumber. The girl figured it did the same to him, and Shin would want to find out what had caused such a thing. She knew it would be in his mind to do so, and that would cause a problem in everything. _Please do not do anything. I can not risk my life to fly after you,_ She silently begged as she started to run down the corridor that lead towards the deity's own room. _He'll kill me if you do not stay here._

At that moment, two figures appeared to be coming in the opposite direction of her, and at the same rate she was going. Keelin began to slow down, her legs moving to compensate for the loss of speed. Shin didn't see her until the last minute, his eyes going wider then they already were as the two crashed into each other along the way. The girl felt her back hit the ground hard as Shin fell overtop her, the corridor going dizzy for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Kee. I didn't see you coming this way!" Her brother cried out as he quickly got off of his sister. The other one, a woman, had slowed down in enough time so that she wouldn't fall over the two herself. Shin helped her up, an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Keelin said, wiping off the little bit of dirt that had gotten onto the same cat suit she had worn the day before. Then a worried expression came onto her face. "Did you feel that little quake that happened a few moments ago?"

"Yes, we did," Shin said, his expression turning into one that showed he was in a hurry. He was about to step around the girl to get past her when Keelin caught his arm.

"You aren't going to go see what caused it, are you?" She asked nervously as she tried to hide the fear that was growing inside of her.

"I have to. Already one person on this planet has died, and yet another might have just gone."

"Don't worry about it, Shin. Whatever happened, it isn't a big deal. You've got thousands of people on this planet, right?"

The woman and Shin exchanged glances, both with eyebrows raised. Keelin let go of her brother as she stepped back, biting her lower lip as she clasped her hands in front of her. _God, let me right about what I just said. If I am not, then everything that we have planed will be for nothing,_ She thought hopelessly as the woman spoke.

"I am glad that you didn't say anything to her about our order, but I think that isn't important right now. Perhaps you could fill her in as we go towards the North. Maybe she could train to be one of us," The woman spoke, turning her eyes towards the girl. Keelin didn't say anything for a moment, an uncomfortable feeling coming over her. _She is offering me a position as a God, and here I am, trying to stall at least one of them to keep from ruining what is left of the plan._

"No. You two can't go anywhere. I am sure it is nothing," Keelin said, not able to hold back the fear in her any longer.

"Keelin, what's wrong? You are acting like you are hiding something," Shin said, turning his own ebony gaze upon her. The girl lowered her gaze, biting harder upon her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Nothing is wrong, and there is nothing to hide. I just don't want to lose you from whatever is causing this," She said, sniffing as she tried to make her emotions seem so real and lifelike. "Shin, I need for you to stay here so that I won't lose you this time around. At least, not to him. And so that, in case it _is_ something big, you will be here to stop it."

"Whose 'him'?" The woman asked, ignoring the rest of what the girl said.

"I don't know. I…I…."

"Keelin, I have to go. I have to stop whatever is happening to the Kaioshins," Shin said gently walking easily past his sister. Keelin didn't bother stopping him as the two walked past her, her gaze still aimed at the ground. 

"At least take me with you," She whispered, turning her body around as she raised her head up. There was no answer as the two continued walking away from her, slowly at first then more faster then before. As they disappeared around the corner, an angry look came over her as that emotion seethed through her body.

_Damn them. Master, I think you better be ready for a little surprise,_ The girl called out telepathically into the void of space. There was no answer at first as she started to walk slowly in the direction the two Kaioshins had gone in.

_What is wrong now?_ The voice of the creature demanded at last after several moments. _I am in the middle of finishing off the North Kaioshin. At least, Buu is._

How could you bring such a creature to here? Aren't you capable of handling the Gods yourself.

Answer my question first then I'll answer yours.

Well, remember you told me to keep the East Kaioshin occupied while you finished off the others? Keelin demanded as she continued to walk down the corridor.

_Let me guess. You let him escape,_ The creature said curtly. _How could you do such a thing?_

He wasn't alone.

I thought he got rid of his assistant.

He did. I haven't found a trace of him since last night. But there was another Kaioshin with him. A woman.

Perhaps that is the West, which was the next direction I was going in. At least I don't have to bother with that palace. There was a long pause after that, the ground beneath Keelin shaking as second time as her stride became even more quicker then before. She did not say anything as she waited for her master to finish what he was doing before she said anything else. _Well, that takes care of two Gods. Now, it is only three more to go. I think I'll have Buu go after the Dai as I wait for those two Kaioshins to arrive._

I answered your question, master. Now answer mine.

Very well. The only reason I brought Buu along was because of the fact that I don't want to use my power to destroy all the Kaioshins. If I use it, then I won't have enough to destroy that brother of yours.

Why not just kill the other Kaioshins first then go after the higher one?

Because he isn't the one I want. Your brother escaped me once, and he will not do it again. Not as long as I am alive. 

Very well, then. I will go after them, and make sure that nothing goes out of your plan, She growled at him.

__

If you aren't able to stall them, just go to the plan I told you about before. That way, nothing will happen while I am finishing up the other Kaioshins.

Fine. Whatever you say, With that, the girl severed the link between them, her gazed glazed. _But I never said I'd go along with it,_ Keelin thought to herself as she continued on.

****

The Dai Kaioshin flew towards the North Kaioshin's palace, a feeling of dread going over him. There was something about the high power that he didn't like. It wasn't normal for a being to have so much in it as the creature went up against _two_ Gods, and _still_ have power to burn. It wasn't natural for something like that to exist. Not unless it was a being of pure evil that had no emotions, no soul, and no remorse for what it was doing. And that was the conclusion that the Dai came to.

There were many other things that went along his train of thought. All the Kaioshins were born with a set power level that would be higher then an normal persons energy. This happened in one generation every so often, and that child would eventually become the Kaioshin of whatever Quadrant it had been born into. Eventually, with the training he or she received in her life, that new Kaioshin would have more power then any mortal. The training sometimes lasted for about fifteen years, sometimes more or less, depending on how well that trainee was doing. It was only when the current Kaioshins felt that the trainee was ready, and after a brief questioning, was he or she inducted into the highest order of Gods if there was a spot to be opened. 

If, the Dai had thought as he continued to fly at the high rate he was going at, a normal mortal would try to do this kind of training, then he or she would possibly fail, or be killed. That's not going with the fact that the Kaioshins start out as mortal. The planetary force on the Kaioshins planet would eventually have an effect on those that lived there, creating a immortalizing with its inhabitants. The way the planet was that it the year there was _longer_ then the standard year in the universe, creating a sense of having longer life. But that still did not stop the natural immortalizing that occurred, which took hundreds of years to make. Not even the current Kaioshins, what was left of them, understood this feat. It was just something that happened naturally, and couldn't really be explained.

The strange energy he felt coming from the North Kaioshin's palace was not that of the Kaioshin himself. No, that power had died a few moments ago, to the Dai's disbelief. He figured that this power was the result of a created being, one that could not exist even if someone trained his whole life. No one could _ever_ have that kind of power unless he or she was specially trained, or had been created.

At that moment, the Dai Kaioshin felt two surges of power coming towards him from behind. He ignored them for a moment, what was behind him not important right now. It was only when he felt the familiarity of both of them did he start to slow down, and look behind him. In the distance, two glimmers of light shined in the early morning sun as they raced towards him in a blinding speed. The Dai smiled, stopping completely as he figured out who was coming towards him.

And this was a good thing.

****

Kibito had remained on the planet instead of leaving totally, like his feelings had told him to do so. He didn't like the thought of staying in the same terrain as his old love was on, his heart being broken enough so that it probably could never be mended. _How could Shin do such a thing to me? I know that he has a lot of things happening with him right now, but he has to at least sense what is in the girl, _Kibito said as he sat on a rock that overlooked a large lake, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes staring straight ahead. The other had not moved for the last hour, already knowing what was going on with the Kaioshins, but not bothering himself with the matters. It wasn't his problem anymore. _It is not that I don't believe her in her saying that she _is_ Keelin, but I don't see any other way around what is really going on with her. She has to be controlled by Bibidi somehow, and I can sense he is near._

He sighed, a sting of pain going through his body. It was the kind of pain that didn't come from any physical wound, but from an emotionally one. Kibito was hurt that Shin had not believed him when he said that there was something wrong in the South, and the fact that he, himself, should go take care if it if he was so worried about it. But, it wasn't that really stung. It was that the words the deity had uttered were out of pure anger, and not the reasonable God he had been _before_ Keelin had even decided to grace them with her presence. 

__

The other felt lost now, without the love that had been sparked between him and his master. It had just begun when it had suddenly been over in an instant, like it didn't mean anything to Shin. _Maybe he thinks I am just something that can be used one day, and then tossed out when he finds something else to play with,_ Kibito thought angrily, standing up from the rock that he had been sitting on before. The pain would always be there, no matter what. Even if the two were to make up, the trust between them would never be there again. Not after what had been said between the two. _I want to love him again, but it is impossible now. At least, with Keelin here on the planet. Perhaps after this is all over. _Kibito shook his head on that thought. _No. Probably not even then. Shin would still not see what is really inside that girl. I know Bibidi would do anything to make it look like the girl had nothing to do with it if Shin has not seen the reality yet._

He sighed, his gaze going up towards the sky as a frown creased his face. A feeling of hopelessness came over him as he rose from the ground, his shoulders slumping just a bit. He wanted so much to go after Shin, really to make sure that he would be okay. To make sure that nothing bad would happen. But he suppressed those feelings he still felt for his master as he flew in the opposite direction he felt Shin go in, the pain never going away.

****

"How much longer do we have until we reach the North side of the planet?" Shin called to the West Kaioshin as they flew towards the North Kaioshin's palace. The two hadn't been flying for long, but they covered a lot of ground since they had taken off from Shin's palace. Both were fast in their own respect, and could easily fly a long distance in a matter of hours. The young deity had a hard time leaving his sister behind, despite the fact that he had left her there once before. But that had been different, and he _knew_ he was coming back then. This time around, it was outcome he couldn't see.

"If we keep going at this speed, it shouldn't take long. Probably an hour at the least. It might take a lot less time if Kibito was here," She said, giving a glance over at him. Shin set his face to be emotionless as he spoke.

"I no longer have Kibito as my assistant," He said without emotion. "We had a disagreement about Keelin, and he decided to leave because of her."

"Do you think he was right about her?" The West asked easily.

"Huh?" The East looked over at her with confusion. "What do you mean? Have you seen Kibito since before you came here? Did he talk to you about it?"

"I didn't _have_ to see him to know what he probably said to you."

"And what do you suppose he said?"

"That there is something wrong with your sister. And I agree with him."

"Don't you start on that subject."

"Oh, I plan on doing just that," The West Kaioshin stopped flying, and grabbed the young God by the ankle as she pulled him back. Shin struggled in her grasp for several moments before glaring back at her. "Didn't you notice how she was speaking just a little while ago? Didn't she seem nervous at all?"

"She was probably just scared to lose me again."

"Shin, no one you love asks you to stay if they know you are going to help save a planet, and the remaining people on it. Yes, I know Keelin doesn't know a lot about this planet, or who lives here, but that doesn't mean anything. I felt something wrong with her, even from those few moments that I was standing there in front of her."

"I don't feel a thing from her. At least, the bad feelings. You, and everyone else, is trying to get me to give up what I have so longed for since the day I came here."

"Is she really the thing you are living for? What about Kibito?"

"What about him?" Shin snarled.

"Don't you love him? Isn't love stronger then everything else?"

"If that love is agreeing with you."

"Do you abandon everything that doesn't do what you want them to?" The West Kaioshin asked as she let go of his ankle. The Deity glared at her for a moment more before beginning his flying again. As he did so, the other God called out to him. "Would Kibito abandon you if he got his old life back? Would he want it to be perfect?"

Shin stopped moving again, his body going numb. _No, he wouldn't. He'd include me in it,_ He wanted to say, but was too afraid to say it. He knew he had said some pretty nasty things to his assistant, but he had to say them. It wasn't like it was something that the two normally argued about. It was something far greater then some trivial thing.

"What do you mean? What life did he have before he came here?" Shin asked as he turned around. The West Kaioshin moved closer to the younger one, a sad expression his face.

"His planet has been in constant war ever since anyone can remember. It still is, if he has a planet to call his own anymore. When he was younger, he had to flee because the battles were becoming too great for someone his age to comprehend. As a result of his fleeing, most of his family had been destroyed in the process, which included his father, and all of his brothers and sisters. He and his mother were the only ones out of his village to escape alive.

"Both remained in hiding until forces came, and ran them out. It was when your father, the old East Kaioshin, entered the battle. At that time, he was afraid that the war would spill out into the rest of the Quadrant, and include all of the rest of the innocent lives that lived in the adjacent moon. It was then that Kibito's mother handed him over to your father to take care of him until he got old enough to come back to the planet to fight in the war.

"But your father refused to return Kibito to this horrible place. Before he could hide Kibito's eyes from any more bloodshed, a single warrior from the other side killed his mother in front of him. And that was the most hardest thing he has ever had to see. Since the old East Kaioshin brought him here, Kibito has never once left the planet by himself, only if there was someone with him."

"Why didn't he tell me about this?"

"He is still grieving over it, like you were. It never escaped his mind, not for a fleeting moment. Your sisters death was able to leave you once you accepted it. Kibito never learned how to accept it because of reasons unknown. You are the first person that I have seen, and known, that he smiles down upon. He has refused to show any kind of real emotion towards anyone. You, I believe, have given him the chance to bring those emotions out."

"I guess Kibito never got over what he saw," Shin whispered, his gaze moving downward. 

"You were lucky that you didn't see Keelin's death. Losing her, I know, was the hardest thing you had to go through."

"If she is not dead, then how is she here?"

"She is under Bibidi's control," A voice commented from behind Shin. The young deity turned his head around to see the Dai Kaioshin hovering there, no smile on his lips. "That is why she is here. To keep you from helping the rest of the Kaioshins. That is what I believe to be true. I can not verify that until she says so." He paused for a moment, really not wanting to say the next few words. "I believe you have been told as to what happened to the South and North Kaioshins."

"I heard about the South from her, but felt the North go," Shin said, turning his body around. The West Kaioshin came to his side, a grim look on her face. 

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"We are going to fight whatever it is that is on this planet. I believe it is Bibidi that I sense, but there is another force that is with him. Something that is stronger then all of combined."

"Can we do anything?" Shin asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Shin. I really do not know," The Dai sighed. "If there is, then it is not from my mind."

"There is one way," Another voice interrupted. None of the Kaioshins moved their bodies around to see who it was for that person moved themselves next to Shin. Keelin smiled forcefully, like she had to make the muscles in her mouth do what she wanted to as she hovered in mid air, her legs dangling towards the ground. "I know you don't trust me right now but I am the only thing that there is."

"Keelin…." Shin said in a low voice. The girl looked over at her, a almost sad expression on her face. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. You have to understand that I had no choice in this matter. I was stuck in a watery cell for the last twenty years, everything that I have known stripped from me. I was lucky that my memories and emotions were intact when I was let out of the cell, but Bibidi stole my emotions from me. I can no longer feel anything else beside the hatred and fear that he has allowed me to feel."

"What about mother?"

"She was killed almost the moment the wizard let us out of our cells. She refused to have any part in this whatsoever. So, he killed her."

"How do we know Bibidi didn't tell you to do this?" The Dai growled at her, a look of pure hatred showing on his face. Keelin looked at him with no emotion.

"You don't. You also don't know if this is a little part of me that really wants to help my brother," Keelin turned her attention back to Shin. "You should have listened to your assistant, Shin. He was telling the truth last night. You gave up something that people like me would kill to have."

"And what's that?" The deity demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"The most simplest emotion that we take for granted until we realize that it passed us years ago. It is the thing that you wake up in the morning for, and wish you could keep that image in your mind forever. It is love, my brother," For a fleeting moment, there was a flicker of a lost look on her face, then it disappeared with a twitch. "Now you have damned your life to loneliness because of me. You shouldn't have done that."

"I know but I didn't want to lose you again."

"You never got me back, my brother, and you never will have me again."

"Kee, I missed you," Shin said in a small voice as he fought back the tears.

"I know that, if this situation were any different, I would say the same thing. But, right now, I have an idea that will work but you will lose more then you will gain."

"It doesn't matter what I will lose. I have already lost enough, so what does a little bit more matter?" Shin said irritably, his eyes widening just a bit before they went back to their normal state. "I have lost you, and the one that I love. If there is anything that I lose, I hope it is my life."

"Shin…." The Dai warned as the young deity rushed past him in a fit of speed. The others looked after him as he flew towards the North, their mouths hanging open just a bit.

"Well, at least he is going in the right direction," The West Kaioshin mused, flying in the same direction as Shin had gone. Keelin gave the highest Kaioshin a look before following the West. The Dai sighed, shaking his head as he turned his body around, and went along with the other three.

0000

He waited for this next target to arrive as he stood in the rubble that was once the North Kaioshin's palace. He watched the skies for the next one, keeping his senses alert just in case his eyes missed something. Boredom had already set in, his excitement run out for the moment. There would be more coming his way, the creature knew, as he frowned at the blue sky before his attention turned elsewhere. The creature could hear a voice in the distance, but could not see the figure that it came from. But he knew who it was.

"That damn creation," The creature said to himself, his eyes narrowing. "If I had known that he would be more trouble then intended, I wouldn't have made him so."

He listened to the playful voice for a few more moments before a rippling wave of power surged through him. A smile came upon his lips as he looked back at the sky. _There. The Dai Kaioshin is coming, _He thought happily. _And I sense that he brought some of his friends along with him. That should be no problem._

****

Shin kept his gaze forwards as he speed along, a set expression on his face. Behind him, the West Kaioshin, the Dai, and Keelin followed, each moving a little slower then the one in front of them. He didn't care what they did. That wasn't important to him. Right now, the thing that mattered most was finding the one that _had_ taken his sister away from him, and turned her into the monster that she was now.

_Shin, I am sorry for what has happened, _ Keelin's voice echoed through his mind.

_Are you really or is Bibidi making you say that so that I would believe you?_ The deity demanded from her.

_I don't know anymore. I can't say if it is me that is sorry or it is Bibidi for not killing you first._

He should have done that all those years ago.

Don't say that, brother. I may be a heartless, soulless being now, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to live. There is still a part of me that is that six year old girl that you once knew, even if it is a very small part.

Don't call me 'brother'. To me, you died that day. I have no sister. I have nothing now because of you.

Shin…..

Don't "Shin" me, He growled, turning his head over his shoulder to glare at the girl. _It's East Kaioshin to you. I have no relation to you anymore. You are nothing to me now._

"How can you be so heartless?" Keelin hissed out so that everyone could hear.

"Look at yourself. You are in alliance with a killer. Bibidi destroyed our home, Kee, and here you are, deciding who is heartless and who is not," Shin shook his head as he turned his attention back forwards. "I am only giving you what you have given me."

"I hate to break this argument up, but does anyone else feel that tremendous power ahead of us?" The West Kaioshin asked from behind.

"I can sense it. It is like we are almost right on top of it," The Dai replied, moving his head down towards the ground. Suddenly, a blast of energy ran up from the ground, going straight into the middle of the group. Each dodged it the best way they could, the burning sensation of the blast hitting each briefly before the energy flew up into the sky above. 

"What was that? Just the heat from it felt like a million Ki blasts," Shin asked as he watched the fireball like object disappear into the clouds. "Was that from Bibidi?"

"No. From his creation," Keelin said as she let her power drop low enough so that she quickly descended towards the ground. The Dai Kaioshin looked after her, his lips forming a O of surprise.

"Bibidi created a living being?!?" He gasped out, his eyes going wide.

"I suppose so," The West said calmly as she went after the girl. Both sped towards the ground, away from the last remaining Kaioshin.

"We better get rid of it before it causes any damage," The Dai said, the surprise wearing off, his eyes moving towards Shin, who was gasping down at the ground at the moment. "Are you surprised at the power or at what is going on?"

"The power," The deity whispered, a look of pure fear on his face. "I thought the Kaioshins had a lot of it, but now I see that I was wrong. This thing, this creation, is more powerful then us."

"You are right, Shin. It is. This is the moment that I feared would come true. There is something that is more powerful then we are. Now I see that, even if the North and South were told of this threat in advance, they still wouldn't have enough strength to defeat it."

"I guess this is the last conversation we will have, Dai Kaioshin, and the last day we have to live. I just wish that I didn't make the mistakes I did before," Shin said, moving his gaze up to the other Kaioshin. Neither said a word for a moment, the wind moving between each other. "I suppose Bibidi would be sending his creature after us as well."

"Mostly likely," He replied, a sad expression coming upon his feature. His mouth opened to say something else, but nothing came out as a blast of energy emitted from the ground. Both Kaioshins snapped their head towards the ground in time to see a mushroom like cloud rise up from the ground below them, engulfing both Gods. It took several moments for the dust and smoke to clear as the two choked on the clouded air around him.

"I'm going down. I don't care what happens to me," Shin coughed out, closing his eyes shut for a moment before he opened them again. When he did, the figure of the Dai Kaioshin wasn't in front of him any longer. As the young deity looked down at the ground, his onyx eyes caught the Dai rushing towards the ground.

He followed the highest Kaioshin, his heart beating faster then ever before.

****

The blast that had come from the ground had left a vast crater on the planet's surface, big enough for someone to have their own personal lake. But there was no time for a thought like that as Keelin placed her feet upon the hard ground, her arms crossed over her chest. Even though the hole was large, she still could detect two life forms standing in the middle of it, each fighting the other in a clash of light, sound, and speed. _She is putting up a better fight then the last two Kaioshins. Buu may have some trouble with this one,_ She thought bitterly. Just as soon as she thought that, Shin and the Dai Kaioshin landed behind her with ease.

"What's going on?" The Dai asked as he walked to her side.

"They are fighting, but it looks like Buu is going to win," The girl said, her voice without emotion.

"So this thing has a name. Interesting."

"Yes," Keelin turned her eyes to the other for just a moment before turning it back to the fight in front of them. "The Kaioshins may be powerful in their own right, but this creature has more power then you will ever know."

"I understand now how Bibidi could destroy the North and South Kaioshins so easily," Shin put in. "They did not stand a chance."

"Then we should go help her. This thing hasn't gone up against two Kaioshins at the same time," The Dai said, his body moving towards the battling couple. The girl quickly jumped in front of the Kaioshin, blocking his way.

"Don't. You will only anger him more by doing so. Besides, your turn will come," She growled as she turned to face him. As soon as her body had finished moving, a blast of energy surged from the center of the crater, rising towards the sky before crashing down upon itself. The air around them seemed to move in towards the middle of the battle, the Kaioshins pushing their bodies backwards so that they wouldn't be sucked in. Keelin stood perfectly still, her eyes upon the Dai Kaioshin as she crossed her arms over her chest. Just as the air had been brought into the center, the pressure from the attack spanned out, picking dirt and soil, spread it towards the outskirts of the middle. This sped back towards the three, both Kaioshins rapidly placing their arms over their faces to cover their eyes as they were slightly pushed back, the wind moving the dirt around them.

"What kind of power does this thing have?" Shin demanded, the dust weaving through his hair. "What does this creature think he's doing?"

"Obeying orders of destroying all Kaioshins except for one," Keelin responded, seemingly unaffected by what was going on as the dust slowly started to thin out.

"All but one? Which one of us…..?" The Dai's words were lost in time as a beam of light came from the top of the dust cloud. It went overtop of the girl in a blinding flash, hitting the Kaioshin directly onto his chest. Shin moved his head towards the other, his face showing the fear, confusion, and hatred that was flowing through him as his eyes landed upon the highest Kaioshin. The Dai didn't seem to be in pain from the unknown attack as he tried to push a piece of his own energy out into his hands so that he could get his body free of the light. Before he could do such a thing, the light became more intense, enveloping his entire body before it flashed brightly. 

"NO!" Shin shrieked out, dropping his arms, and rushing to help the Dai. It was too late for him to do anything as the light subsided, and revealed…..a cookie? The remaining Kaioshin stopped moving, his mouth dropping open at the sight. Before anything could be said, the wind picked up more, splashing more dirt around them, covering all vision of what was going on. Shin closed his eyes, dirt already inside of his eyelids. He didn't know what was going on as he felt a huge power race forwards, pushing past him as it knocked the God onto his back. The deity managed to open one eye, despite the fact that he couldn't see. In a instant, the moving inside of the dust cloud came to a halt, a light forming from within it. A burst of energy emitted from the center, pushing out all the dust towards the edges of wherever they were, away from all seeing eyes. 

Shin placed one arm over his face to keep the remaining dust from his eyes, his body still on the ground as he opened his other eye. It took several moments for the light to subside, and to reveal what creature this Buu really was. Once the deity lowered his arms just a bit, his eyes went wide as he saw, for the first time, the creature that had destroyed all but one Kaioshin.

"That's……Buu?" He cried out, barely able to stand up as his ebony eyes fell upon the creature that was in front of him. It was a blob of a creature, with pudgy arms, huge white pants, a black vest, a face that looked more like a basketball, and something coming from the top of his head. "It can't be."

"Believe it, Shin. That's Buu alright," Keelin smirked, giving the Kaioshin a happy expression. 

"Buu!" The creature smiled, clapping it's pink hands together. It began to dance around, looking more carefree then something that destroyed most of a order of Gods. Shin tilted his head to the side, his mouth gaping at such a thing.

"Okay…." He stammered out, his lower lip trembling as he got into a fighting stance. _Now what? I was never trained in this kind of thing. I have only learned what I was taught,_ He thought, his eyes darting side to side, trying to find something to help him with this.

"Buu want more! More cookie!" Buu chided, doing several cartwheels in a row as the deity looked on.

"You will have more cookies once I finish what you have started," A squeaky voice said from above. The Kaioshin looked up to see a small creature descending from the sky, landing right next to Keelin, who bowed towards it. The God narrowed his eyes, the faint memory of the creature coming back into his mind.

"Bibidi," He hissed, trying to keep his body from trembling.

"That's me. So glad to have met you, East Kaioshin. I see that you have met my latest creation already," Bibidi chuckled, smiling at the child-like creature that was busily trying to catch a small bug in mid-flight. "I created him to look this innocent to those that have not seen his power before. But, you have seen what he can do first hand."

"You have more of these things?"

"No exactly. Let's just say, if you find the strength to kill me, which there is little chance you will, there is another that will continue on with my intentions. That way, I'll still be able to continue on with my control of the universe."

"You wouldn't dare do such a thing," Shin growled under his breath, his face scrunching up in anger. "I will make sure that everything that you have done will not be in vain, and your evil ways will stop today."

"Oh, goody. This one has some fight in him. I can sense the anger rising in you, boy. It fuels your heart and your soul."

"Then why don't you control me like you did my sister if you can sense the hatred in me?"

"Unfortunately, it is not the hatred that I am looking for in someone that I can control. No, you have too much pure energy inside of you to do anything about it. What a lost cause," Bibidi looked sad for a moment before the evil expression returned to his face. "What a pity that I have to waste such a power like yourself. But, alas, I have to destroy you."

"Are you going to send your monster after me? Or are you brave enough to come after me yourself?" The deity challenged, pushing his power up. The creature smirked, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Buu had his fun for today. It is time to place him back into his cage, and send him to the next planet I wish to take over," Once the wizard spoke those words, Buu stopped his fun, and turned his attention towards his master. Steam rose from the holes that circled the top of his head, and the ones that went down his arms, a angry look coming upon his face.

"Buu no want to go into ball. Buu want to stay out and play," Buu snapped out. "Buu want cookie. Where more cookie?"

"There _are_ no more cookies for you to eat, Buu. At least here. Now, I am going to place you back into your ball before I hurt you."

"You no hurt Buu. Buu strong."

"Yes you are strong. But…."

"NO BALL! BUU NO GO!"

"Damn it. Do I have to do everything?" Bibidi mused, rolling his eyes. He then waved his hand, muttering a chant under his breath as the pink blob charged at them. Shin shrunk back, squeezing his eyes shut, afraid Buu would unleash another rage of his power, but nothing came. Instead, a gust of wind moved past him, hardly making a scratch on him. As soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed a huge, pinkish ball sitting in front of him, rocking gently from side to side. "There. Buu is now ready for transport."

"Transport? Where?" Shin demanded, turning towards Bibidi, who had his arms raised.

"To a planet called Earth. It's in the Northern Quadrant, far away from this one," With another wave of his hands, and another chant altogether, the ball vanished from sight, leaving only three people on the planet.

"Now do you understand what power Bibidi has?" Keelin asked, her eyes glaring upon the last highest God. 

"Shut up, girl. I have no more use for you, anyways," The wizard narrowed his eyes as he lowered his arms. "Because you didn't listen to orders, this Kaioshin has seen my creation. I wanted no God to look upon the thing that took me centuries to create."

"Whatever you say," The girl shrugged. Shin took this moment to watch the two argue back and forth, both of their attentions away from him. The anger inside of him was boiling now, to the point that he wanted to unleash his power entirely. _No. Not yet. I want to see what this wizard can do before I attack,_ He thought to himself, his body steady from any further emotions. _Yet, he has already shown me that he control one person, and create another being altogether. Maybe I have underestimated this situation as a whole. There _has_ to be a weakness to Bibidi. Even the greatest fighter has a weakness._

"Are you going to stand there, and argue or are you going to fight?" Shin taunted to the wizard. "Are you too scared to go up against a God?"

"Silence, you fool!" Keelin howled, breaking her arguments from her master. "Do you realize who you are dealing with?"

"Be quiet, girl. Although you speak the truth, it is not needed now," Bibidi snapped, an orange glow emitting from his body. "I will dispose of you later, girl, once I have finished off the Kaioshin."

"Very well, Bibidi. As you wish," The deity bowed graciously, a cat-like smile coming upon his face. "If you want to go up against a New God, that is fine. But I thought you were better then that.  
Those words angered the wizard even more as Bibidi pushed his hands forwards, pushing Shin backwards. The God felt his bones under pressure as his body went through the air, and towards whatever obstacle that was in his way. He managed to slow himself down somewhat before barreling into the side of a hill. The rock crumbled around him, burying the God in a pile of rubble. Bibidi smiled at this, lowering his arms to marvel at what he had done.

"That was too easy. _Way_ too easy," Keelin reported, her eyes moving along the path her brother had gone.

"You may be right on this one. I thought this Kaioshin would have more power in him then this," The wizard mumbled, placing his arms behind his back. He watched the unmoving pile, his brow furrowing a bit. "Or perhaps he was the weakest of them all. If he put more effort in his strength then his talk…huh?"

The pile of rock began to move slowly at first, then a wave of energy blew each rock into tiny pieces. Shin's body flew out of the raining rock at a blinding speed, faster then what he had when he slammed into the hillside. This caught the creature off guard for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. In an instant, the wind picked up around Bibidi, dirt and smoke swirling around him like a tornado. Shin didn't falter as he flew straight into the tunnel of dirt, and came out on the other side, empty-handed. The God skidded to a halt, and spun around as the tunnel vanished to reveal that nothing was there.

"Where did you go, Bibidi? Why are you hiding behind your magic?" Shin shouted into the wind as he floated in the air, blood dripping from a cut on his face as dirt as scraps garnished the rest of his body. There was no answer to this as he looked around, unable to detect where the creature had gone. "Don't do this, Bibidi. You know you can't hide forever. I will eventually find you. Hunt you down until you can't hide anymore. I'll even destroy this universe to get what I want. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Then you wouldn't have to do it yourself."

"Shin, don't underestimate Bibidi. He's more powerful then you think," Keelin called up from the ground below. Shin looked down for a moment, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't underestimate him. He just needs to show himself to me so I can get this over with. Now, quiet distracting me so…" The Kaioshin didn't finish the sentence as something huge and heavy slammed into his back. It crumbled into different pieces as Shin lost control of his flying ability, his body plummeting for a moment before he caught himself.

"What a fiery temper you have. I didn't think you were in such a hurry to die," Bibidi mused out loud as soon as the deity gained control of his flying. The wizards smirked from his perch in the air, a feat in which he used his magic to do so. "Then again, I half expected the other Kaioshins to put up a fight with Buu. I thought that they would be harder to take control of, but I guessed wrong this time around."

"Perhaps you did, but you still have to go through me," Shin growled in a low voice, his jaw set firmly. The creature laughed at this, a gleeful tint to his laughter.

"I think I'm going to enjoy killing you," Bibidi gurgled, a snicker making it's way out of his lips. Shin charged through the air, his eyes set firmly on his target in front of him. All it took for Bibidi was to raise an eyebrow and hand as he muttered something under his breath. Shin ignored this as he came closer, his heart beating faster then before. Just as he came upon the wizard, something grabbed him by the ankle, and flung him towards the ground. As he fell quickly to the world below, Shin caught sight of his sister rushing down towards him.

"Keelin," He called out. The girl came within inches of him, one of her fists slamming into his chest. Shin gasped out, blood coughed from his mouth. Keelin slowed herself down as the God rocketed into the ground, sending chunks of rock and soil in all directions. She landed gently on the ground next to Shin, her body hovering over the deity. As he tried to push himself up with his arms, the girl placed a foot upon his chest, and pushed his body back down. Shin cried out in pain as he attempted to go up against the pressure, but it was too much. His arms gave out, his upper body falling back onto the rock as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Keelin, don't!" The God screamed, his face wreathing in anguish. 

"Don't what?" She chided, looking thoughtful for a moment before turning her face evil. The girl drove her foot harder into her brother's chest, allowing him to give out more screams. "You mean this?"

"Kee…why…?" Shin choked, a river of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Keelin let her foot ease up on his chest somewhat as she leaned her torso forwards. She gave him several punches directly to his face, a smirk on her lips.

"The other Kaioshins are gone. There is no one to hear you scream. Who's going to save you now?" The girl taunted, giving on last punch to his face. Suddenly, a blast of energy hit Keelin, her eyes going wide as it pushed her off the deity, and several feet away. Shin kept his eyes closed, some of the blast scorching the front of his body.

"I am," A gruff voice answered in response. Shin blinked his eyes open, moving his head the best way he could to see who was there. Kibito kneeled next to his master, his eyes placed upon the girl, who quickly regained her composure from the interruption. 

Kib-Kibito….you're…here," Shin said hoarsely, a small smile coming upon his lips. The other turned his eyes to the deity, his face serious, and unreadable.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you die here," He growled.

"Please…..not now…"

"Very well. I'll leave then if you don't want to say anything," Kibito stood up, turning his back on the God, and started to walk away from him.

"No, please don't go. I need you. I…I….love you…" Shin called, his hurting arms trying to find the strength to push his fragile body up. Every time, he fell back down upon the spot that he was in.

"That is not a good enough reason, brother. The universe needs a God, but you don't see it help you," Keelin said, brushing off some of the dirt off of her cat suit as she walked to her brother's side. She knelt by him, her eyes upon Kibito, who had stopped walking. "He doesn't need you. He just wants you to save his sorry hide so that he can push you away again."

"Perhaps he does," Kibito said dryly, keeping his gaze forwards. Shin felt his arms give out one last time as his body came to a rest on the tainted ground., his chest heaving up and down.

"I give up. I can't do this. Just kill me," He said quietly, moving his coal eyes to his sister. "Put me out of the pain that is going through me. It is not worth it anymore."

"What kind of pain? The pain I inflected on you?" She rolled her eyes at that. "I couldn't have hurt you _that_ badly."

"There's no point in living anymore. Not without love. I lost you a long time ago, Kee, and I accept it now. It took me a while, but I did it. Yet, without him, I just give up. I don't want to live anymore," Shin choked out, closing his eyes. "I still love him, even after what I have done."

The God didn't see Kibito's face soften at this, nor did he see him turn around. All he heard was Keelin's cackle from next to him, and her emotionless voice.

"Oh, I'm really sobbing now, brother. What a pathetic attempt to save yourself. Well, it won't work," She said gleefully. Shin squeezed his eyes even tighter, awaiting for his death to come. Instead, he felt a gust of wind go past him then a scream of utter pain. A girl's pain. The God moved his eyes open to see Kibito standing a few feet away, his hands upon Keelin's head. The other had managed to twist her neck in a way that made Shin turn his own head away. A feeling of disgust went through his body, his stomach twisting into a knot. A lone tear trickled down his cheek as he heard the girl's body thump onto the ground, and a single pair of footsteps walk to him.

"I'm sorry," Kibito whispered as he knelt down by his master, and placed a arm around him. He slowly lifted the God up to a standing position, but kept his arm around him for support.

"It's okay. It's was time for her to stop being a puppet," He said softly, more tears flowing down his cheeks. He glared up at Bibidi, who hadn't moved through the scene. "Now it's time to get rid of the master."

"Try as you might, Kaioshin, but you are far too weak to do anything," The wizard said calmly, barely even taking the time to shift his gaze off of Keelin's now limp body.

"I was never weak. I just had my focus elsewhere."

"Don't flatter yourself with petty words. It will only make matters worse," Bibidi took the moment to cast his eyes upon the two as he descended onto the ground. It only took him a moment to do so as he landed in front of the two, his hands clasping behind his back. "Look at this. You stand there, claming you have strength, but you need someone to hold you up."

"I may not be the strongest fighter in the universe, but I don't need it to beat you," Shin seethed, his eyes flashing with anger. The wizard laughed at this.

_You can't beat him. Despite everything that has happened, there is no way to do so,_ Kibito hinted towards him.

_Bibidi depends on his magic, does he not? And the ones he controls? _Shin asked plainly.

_Yes, he does._

Well, he sent one of his minions to another planet, and one is dead. And that leaves him with only his magic.

Yet he is still powerful.

Not powerful enough. There are other things that have a higher power then magic, and we have it inside ourselves, He turned his lost black eyes up at Kibito, a half smile on his lips. The other just looked at him, no expression on his face. _Kibito, I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have said that then. I was wrong about it, as with other things. _ He turned his head away. _ If you can't forgive me, that's fine. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive my actions. All I ask is that you help me here._

Why should I help you?

Kibito, please. I know you are angry with me, but I need you now.

Yes, I am angry at you. I shouldn't even be here, but the universe needs a God. And you are the last Kaioshin alive.

Is that the only reason you are here? So the universe can have a God? Shin pushed the other's arm off him, holding his own body up himself. He took several steps towards Bibidi, who was looking more impatient then before. _If it is, Kibito, then leave. I don't need you like you don't need me._

I never said that I didn't need you. I'm just angry at you, Kibito protested, taking a step towards his master. Shin ignored this, his attention fully on the wizard.

"Well? Are you done with your little telepathic conversation?" Bibidi wondered out loud.

"Are you really that impatient to kill me? Well, here's your chance," Shin responded, standing up straight as he extended his arms out from his body. "Go ahead. Now you can say you killed all of the highest Gods of the universe."

"This is too easy. I expected you to at least to put up a better fight then this," The wizard commented, his eyes flaring up. He raised his hands, his lips beginning to utter a incantation.

"When you don't have anything to fight for, you'd give up too," Shin said sadly, a wisp of pain going through him. At that moment, a pair of hands placed themselves upon the last Kaioshin's shoulders, grasping tightly onto him. He looked up to see Kibito standing there, his eyes upon the God, and a smile on his lips.

_I would _never_ abandon the one that has brought me love,_ He said, his eyes raising up to the wizard, who had a yellow-like aura floating around him. _You still have something to fight for, so there is no reason to give up. Not now. Not ever._

"Thank you," Shin whispered, turning his gaze back upon Bibidi. _I love you,_ The God spoke to the other.

_I love you too._

"Prepare to die," Bibidi growled, the aura slowly disappearing, a ball of magic formed in the center of his raised hands. It began to grow in size as Shin placed his hands together, palm forwards, in order to hopefully block the attack. Kibito stood behind him, placing any and all of his strength into his master. The magic ball moved from overhead the wizard's head, going from him towards the two that opposed him. Time seemed to slow down at this point, the fate of the universe in the hands of a young God. It seemed like forever for the magic beam to reach the deity as it touched his light purple hands, pushing him back into Kibito. Shin kept his stance, his hands barely able to hold the ball in them. 

At that moment, a surge of energy flowed through him, like it came from somewhere on the planet. Shin looked up at Kibito, who's face had drained of any color that had been there before. The Kaioshin narrowed his eyes, his attention coming back upon the thing that dared to push him back any more. With the last bit of strength that he had, Shin pushed the ball of magic forwards at the very last of his will, his body starting to shut down from the strain that he was placing upon it.

"Just a little bit more," He muttered under his breath, the ball seemingly pushing back. It began to pulse rapidly, like it was getting ready to explode. The deity, with Kibito's own energy, extended his arms forwards, pushing the ball back towards Bibidi. It was then that the God fell to his knees, placing his hands upon the ground as a explosion rocked the ground in front of him.

Then everything went black.

****

To Be Continued....

__

Author's Note: Okay, I know that was kinda long, but I didn't want to break the fighting in half or anything. Besides, I think that it sucked in a way, but that is just the way I view my fics. I think ALL of them suck in different ways. *shrugs* But I guess that is just me, huh? Well, expect the last part to be out in the next couple of weeks. Any ideas would be helpful. Bye for now.


	8. Epilogue: Carrying On

****

A Truth Untold

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Epilogue: _Carrying On_

It was all a haze to him. There was no light, no dark, no reality. It was just a blur of mists that wouldn't go away. Shadows danced around, unable to answer the questions that he shouted out to them. Noises sounded off the walls of wherever he was, his thoughts being mixed with the rest. Bubbles floated around him, brushing up against his skin like it was a cat that wanted attention. Blurbs of color dotted his vision, not even going away when he attempted to distract them from what vision he had. It seemed like hell to him, and it probably was.

There were a few times, however, that he had slipped out of this world, his eyes snapping open for a moment, a faded light in the background as a shadow formed n the middle of it. A voice was saying something to him, but he couldn't make it out. He knew that this wasn't the world he did not want to be in as he slipped back into the hell that had been created.

And there wasn't a sign of him possibly coming out of it any time soon.

****

Kibito sat on the floor of Shin's room, right next to the top of the deity's bed. He had his right arm draped on the side, his right cheek resting on it as his eyes stared intently at the God. Shin himself was lying perfectly still upon the soft mattress, his chest slowly moving up and down with every small breath he took. Every so often, his eyes would flutter open for a moment then close without any other movement then that. It was hard to watch such a thing happen to someone, even if that person had hurt him before.

It had been one week since the encounter with Bibidi. One week since the wizard had destroyed four out of the five Kaioshins, leaving the remaining one in a coma-like state. The magic ball of energy that Bibidi had created exploded in the middle of the two sides, throwing the creature somewhere on the planet, perhaps miles away. Kibito managed to put his body over his master's to protect him for the most part, sustaining damage that he could easily fix at a later time. Shin had already been badly hurt before, the blast putting more harm into his body then before. The other managed to heal the deity to a extent without overdoing it. If he applied any more healing power, he'd probably kill him.

After he took care of Shin, Kibito went on a search for Bibidi, hoping to find at least a body somewhere. Even after searching the planet many times through, there was nothing to be found. Not even a trace of the wizard's blood could be found. And that worried him. If there was nothing to be found, where had he gone? Perhaps, the other had thought so many times in the past few days, he had gotten away. Or maybe he had evaporated into the heavens above. Whatever it was, he was gone now, and hopefully for good.

Then there was Keelin's body. Or what was left of it after the blast. Kibito had stared at it for at least an hour when he returned to the battlefield, his thoughts pulling him in different directions. A part of him wanted to blast the remaining bits that hadn't been destroyed by Bibidi while another part wanted to send it into the space that was around the planet. After the hour was up, he finally decided to bury what was left near the battlefield, a single rock marking where the girl finally laid to rest. Kibito took the time to carve her name upon it, leaving well enough alone for Shin to wander across it one day. That is, if he ever woke up fully.

Kibito sighed, raising his head off his arm as he shifted his weight on the floor. There had been no big changes in Shin since the morning rays had come up from below the distant horizon, and there didn't seem that would be any soon. He figured that the deity's fluttering eyes was only a reaction to something within his young body, and that it wasn't anything that he should be worried about. At least, now. The hope of Shin coming around fully was becoming less likely as the seconds ticked on.

"I wish you would wake up," Kibito said softly, running his left hand through Shin's mohawk cut hair. "Just long enough so that I could tell you that I love you. Maybe you can hear me now, but that isn't possible." Tears began to well up at the base of his eyes as the other tried to push them away. "Nothing seems that way now. Just keep fighting whatever is inside of you, and come back to me. I'll be right here when you wake."

Shin's ebony eyes fluttered open again, Kibito smiling for a moment. He moved his hand down the deity's cheek, hoping that would stimulate the reflexes in his face. That didn't help as the God's eyes fell closed once again, leaving him in the dark once again.

****

The time seemed to drag on like eternity was holding everything back. The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turning into hours, and so forth until there was no need to keep a record of the time that drifted. There was no real need for it since time was nothing now as it became useless in a world that meant nothing to him any longer.

The hellish world he now laid in kept shifting, always moving to make sure that it's prisoner stayed active. He hated every passing moment of the torture that he went through, the lashes of lightening and the clasps of thunder beckoned him to keep his soul alive. The darkness hindered what flashes of light he was allowed to see, ordering him to give up a hopeless cause that was not meant for him to have. What good was life when there was nothing for you to live for? Nothing for you to hold tightly? Or just nothing for you to have? It became meaningless, like Time itself. Useless without a cause.

Suddenly, everything shifted into a grayish plane, hurling all darkness into a void that swirled into a drain behind him. All flashes of light, bubbles of color, and whatnot vanished, becoming a vast area of light gray then leaned towards a more whiteness. Perhaps the heavens above have come to claim what was left of his soul. Maybe it was the darkness taunting him again before it threw him back into the pitch black of his own world. Yet, this time, the white disappeared, revealing a fuzzy picture of a canopy above. He struggled to see what was above him, his body moving ever so slightly, but with a slight sting to it.

It took him several moments for the entire picture to straighten out, becoming a dusk of light and shadows. He blinked his eyes several times, his hands pushing himself up, but failed at the first attempt. His whole body ached like it had been run over by something huge and heavy, his spine feeling tingly from lack of use in the outside world.

"Where....where am I?" He called out into the room, his pointed ears pricking up to strain to hear any words that might be spoken. There was nothing to answer his words as he laid there, immobile for the time being. He moved his head a bit to see that there was no one there. No one but himself. The door had been left ajar a crack, a light coming in from that single crack. He watched that door, his mind trying to focus on it as if he wanted someone to come through that door at that moment. And someone did. Just as he was about to turn his head back up towards the ceiling, the door opened slowly, and a figure tip-toed in. The other didn't notice that a set of onyx eyes were upon as he closed the door, keeping the front of his body faced towards it.

"I am sorry for leaving you like so, but I just can't take it any more. You....you haven't changed since then," The other said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want....I mean.....I don't know."

"Don't know what?" He wondered, his eyes straining to see who it was. He could tell that the other was surprised just from the way he gasped, and spun his body around.

"Master....is it....are you?" 

"Kibito?" Shin muttered, his face scrunching up in pain as Kibito rushed to his bed side, and kneeled down beside him. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in your room, in your palace," He said slowly. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are Kibito, my love," The deity attempted to sit up again, but Kibito placed a hand upon his chest, ordering the young God to lay back down. Another sting went through him, making him follow that order. "What happened? Where's Bibidi?"

"Hopefully dead. I searched the planet over again for him, but without luck," There was a sadness to his voice that Shin picked up right away, even in his condition. "Keelin...."

"I know what you had to do in order to stop her suffering. I just wish that I had listened to you before I got further into this mess," Shin smiled at his assistant, who looked away. "I'm sorry. I..."

"What you said will remain unforgivable, and it will never go away. But, there are things that are best left undisturbed."

"Kibito, I am glad that you came after me," Shin whispered, placing a hand upon Kibito's shoulder the best way he could without screaming out in pain. The other looked at him, crystal tears running down his face. "I would be dead right now if it hadn't been for you. Thank you."

"You are welcome, but I had to come after you. I am still bound by you no matter what."

"I will understand if you came solely because of your duties to me. There is no reason why you shouldn't love me anymore."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't love you," Kibito retorted, a light smile playing upon his lips. Shin smiled even bigger, his eyes shining.

"Well, because of what happened."

"That doesn't matter now. You getting better is important right now," He leaned over, gently kissing the God's forehead. "You need rest."

"How long was I out?"

"A little over three weeks now."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes. Your body was in a coma-like state in order to repair whatever damage you sustained then. I have been taking care of you since then, and I will continue to do so until you are better," Kibito replied, his legs about to raise his body up when Shin grabbed his wrist, pulling gently on his arm. The other knelt back down, confusion on his face. "Is there something you need?"

"There has been a question that was lingering on my mind for the past few years, and I haven't thought about it for a while now," Shin said, biting his lower lip. "But, why did you save me from Bibidi the first time around? When I was younger?"

"I have my reasons. One of them is because the fact that I could not stand to watch another child be killed."

"What were you doing on my planet then?"

"Doing something that didn't end when your father died."

"And what was that?" Shin asked. 

"Taking care of a Kaioshin that I love."

****

It took a while for Shin to fully recover from Bibidi's attack upon the Kaioshins. It took even longer to form a new order of Gods; ones that only consisted of four lesser Gods, the Kais, and himself, the Supreme Kai. There were no more Kaioshins to worry about as they now were a memory of the past. He was no longer a part of that group any more, his duties becoming that of the universe. 

The threat of Bibidi was over. There were no more traces of the wizard to be found, his existence no more. Buu was eventually traced to the planet Earth where he would remain dormant forever. There was no need to destroy a thing that would never wake from it's slumber. There were now none that could open the seal that had been placed upon the accursed egg, forever becoming a thing of the past and not the future. What had happened then was over now, the vigil kept by Shin always lit up in the night sky. 

The love shared between assistant and God remains, always flowing with the river of time. The bond of love became stronger then before, keeping two beating hearts together in a lock that would never end. They reminded each other of that love every morning, waking to a new day in which they could hold each other in their arms without a care in the world.

And that is how it stayed.

****

The End


End file.
